


【润智】浮世绘

by Wureswe



Series: 完结 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	1. Chapter 1

题记：

君を好きになって  
永遠は終わる  
生きて行く喜びと  
痛みが始まる

——fairytale

 

楔子

 

浮躁的炎夏，风声静止，浓绿遮了蔚蓝的苍穹，浇下一片清凉的庇荫。

“润，你下个月生日想要什么礼物？”

松本眨了眨眼，抬头望向坐在树杈上晃着腿的同伴，随口道：“你自己想吧，我没什么特别想要的。”

中村轻踢了他肩膀一下：“这可是你17岁生日，马上就要到性别分化的年纪了，哪怕为了纪念也得过得好点啊。”

“那……你送我个房子吧，两层别墅带狗屋，里面还得有我未来伴侣和孩子。”

去你的吧。中村又踢了他一脚：“要伴侣你自己找去，显性性征都没分化出来的小屁孩一天到晚瞎想什么呢。”

“说的像你就分化了一样。”松本撇撇嘴，刚想转移话题，有选举车的喇叭声聒噪地一路驶来，打断了他的声响。

“——请将公正的一票投给民主党清园敏志，请将您公正的一票——”

“好吵啊……”中村嘀咕道。松本点点头。两人目送选举车开远。广播喇叭的声音依旧回荡在住宅区里，重复着选举人的名字。

“就那么叫唤自己大名有什么用，也不说明上台后要推行什么政策。所有选举人都只会嚷嚷上次国会被袭所以要推翻目前腐朽的政治之类的，什么解决方案都拿不出来。”

松本意外地看了中村一眼：“你对这些挺熟悉啊。”

“还行吧，”对方撑着下巴，神情间有些无聊，“4月国会被袭以后选举被推迟，现在来剧场的人有些也带了人型生物，说是主张家人的权利。我们也不能和客人多发生争执，只能盼着赶紧出台新法律把这些事平息掉。”

“家人啊……”松本低声重复着这个字眼，努力咀嚼吐出这词时的违和感。

中村从树上跳下来坐到他身边，拍了拍他肩膀：“别想太多了，那些以前只养普通的猫猫狗狗的人里不也有很多把它们当孩子养的嘛。区别就是现在的宠物可以变成人形，还有人想把他们当成伴侣而已。”

松本想想那光景，不禁皱起眉。

 

距今约60年前，俄罗斯某地一群猎人偶然抓获一只神奇的狼，这只生物可以变成人形，并在接受教育后学会了与人类交流。

此后，诸如此类生物的发现日益增加。狼人，人鱼，人马……它们被人类称作人型生物，其中有一部分被国际联盟专门成立的研究小组收作研究材料，但大部分被捕获后均流入黑市供人交易赏玩。

直到20年后，研究人员提出人型生物只要接受教育就可以与人类正常交流，与人类婴儿接受教育得到成长的过程相似，并进一步提出应给予人型生物应有的尊重和待遇。

此理论推动了人型生物保护法的推行，随着人型生物逐渐融入人类社会，新的社会问题再次浮上水面——至今为止受法律约束的对象都是人类，人型生物在日常生活上即使享有国际人型生物保护法规定的基本生存权，却无法拥有与人类同等的其他权益。

无法结婚生子，无法参选，应聘工作时受偏见歧视……诸如此类问题慢慢引起人型生物及部分与它们相关一般民众的不满。近几年游行示威和罢工的势头越演越盛，直到今年4月国会大厅被袭，选举和议会都被推迟。

松本活了这些年，没有接触过多少人型生物。它们中大部分都没法从事普通工作，更多“人”选择去研究所当被实验体赚钱生活。因此他对它们了解不多，也没有什么好恶。但他没法想象有人想和一只非人类的生物结合。对于人类而言，结番成为伴侣是关系到一生的事，为什么会有人想把自己的人生托付给人类以外的生物？

中村大约猜到他的心理活动，笑着说道：“你别想那么多，本来现在就崇尚恋爱自由，和谁结番都要出自本人意愿。不过反正跟它们结番也不合法，左右也只能同居罢了。而且人类和人型生物的生殖系统也不一样，没法生孩子。这样都想要和对方在一起的人，大概也是真心爱它了。”

“可能吧……”松本叹了口气，“反正我是没法想象我抱个毛绒绒的东西进教堂宣誓。”

中村放声大笑，笑得呛到咳嗽了几声，拍了松本几下：“我还挺想看的，到时候班上那些喜欢你的人脸色一定很好看。”

松本凉凉地补充：“还有说我们交往的人。”

“对。不过你到底喜欢什么样的？跟你表白的小姑娘小男生也挺多了，就没见你答应过。”

“我也不知道……”

松本撑着脸看向远方，说道：“温柔点的，和我合得来的……我觉得我要求也不高，但那些人感觉都不对。”

“感觉都不对？什么感觉？Feeling？”

松本怼了他一下，仔细思考该怎么表达自己的感受：“就是，怎么说呢……感觉我等的人不在里面，我要的不是他们。”

中村皱着眉做了个鬼脸：“你是不是看你姐姐的少女漫画或者文艺电影看多了？”

“闭嘴吧你。”

 

松本在睡梦中翻了个身。他和他的朋友正在楼下草地上漫无边际地聊天，刚聊到未来伴侣的话题，闹钟突然响了。

男人摸索了几下，没抓到闹钟，烦躁地一翻身，直接从床上摔了下去。

他直愣愣地盯着天花板，闹钟声从其他方向传来，天花板也不是他熟悉的颜色，过了几十秒，他才慢慢回想起这不是他的家。

松本从地上爬起来，眉头死死揪着，循着滴滴滴的电子音把柜子上的闹钟按掉，又扑通一声倒回床上，脸埋在枕头里，恨不得跟床单融为一体。

突然有人砰砰砰地敲他房门，叫门的语气很欢快：“松润！醒了吗？差不多到早饭时间了，我先去食堂了！你赶紧起床吧！”

索命的来了。松本无奈地翻了个身，强迫自己爬下床，稍微打理了一下仪表，拿好包裹，临出门前，回头看了看窗外。

碧蓝的海波翻着柔和的浪，有海鸥飞过圆窗前，翅膀拍打着，口中衔着条鱼。

 

松本走进食堂。相叶已经落座了，远远地冲他招着手。等松本选完早餐坐到它对面，才发现相叶今天没有收起耳朵。两只狼耳直立在棕色发丝间，随着食堂内其他人说话走动的声音微微抖动着。

“今天心情挺好？”松本先吃了两口沙拉，伸手点了点自己头顶示意相叶耳朵的位置。

年轻的狼人研究员笑得很灿烂：“嗯，因为这次项目快收尾了。昨天夜里声呐查到附近有人鱼出没。只要带回去一只野生人鱼，这次就没白跑。”

松本跟着他们这个研究组采访了一个多月，知道这事对他们意义重大，点了点头：“那太好了。”

 

为了研究新生代人鱼的生态，每年日本都会遣送研究人员捕捉野生人鱼带回去驯养。松本负责跟踪采访记录全程，在海上呆了这么久，他也很怀念脚踩实地的感觉。

高中毕业后，松本选择进入新闻业界当一名记者。这次采访会被做成纪录片在NHK电视台播放，作为唯一的随行记者，他这段时间已经围着研究人员做了大量访谈，也对人鱼这一种族的生活习性有了些了解。

卵生。无性繁殖。两栖生物。喜欢独居。下半身鱼尾可以在成长到一定年龄时分化变成人腿。学习模仿能力很强。

 

相叶情绪的确很高涨，三下五除二吃完早餐，站起身回收餐盘，临走前对松本说：“我们还在锁定人鱼的位置，今天应该能移动到它活动范围内，你白天先自己随便走走吧，想来取材也没关系。”

松本吃完饭，去控制室坐了几个小时。如相叶所说，他们正在依靠声呐定位和海底观测镜寻找人鱼的踪迹。人鱼是独居生物，定位需要足够精确，大量的数据和演算花费的时间也很惊人。摄像师出去休息了几次，松本始终坐在一旁，把自己所见所想如数记录下来。

中途休息时，相叶走过来翻了翻他的笔记，不禁咋舌道：“每次看你工作都让我觉得你的热情实在很惊人。”

松本低声说了句谢谢，随着相叶耳朵的晃动眨了眨眼。

相叶好奇道：“你一年外出采访多少次？有时间顾自己的事吗？”

“……忙起来就没功夫想那么多了。”松本笑了笑。

他们认识很久了，相叶很清楚松本对恋人的挑剔，耸耸肩，说：“一个收入稳定长相帅气的Alpha，要是你愿意把时间多花在找对象上，说不定现在孩子都好几个了。”

松本不置可否。他活了30年，性别分化后也试着找过几个人谈恋爱，但始终不称心，后来生活重心转移到工作上，更没时间寻找伴侣。

说不寂寞是不可能的，忙碌过后回到家里，打开灯的一瞬间，自言自语着我回来了，自己的声音散在空气里，什么回应都得不到。

但他的确找不到能交付真心的人。与其将就，不如不要。

 

已经是黄昏了。吃过晚饭，松本站在甲板上，凝视着远方逐渐西沉化为金黄的海水的太阳，又想起昨晚做的梦。

 

——是我要求太高了吗……

 

他长长地叹了一口气，手指握住围栏。

 

——这次采访结束以后，去婚姻介绍所看看吧，上次家里人还说可以帮着介绍相亲……

 

他正胡思乱想着，耳朵突然扑捉到什么奇异的声响，转头看了看。

海面上什么都没有。只有船航行的引擎声和远处海鸥的鸣叫。

 

不，不对。有什么其他的声音。

 

松本在甲板上来回走着，试图辨认出那声音的方向。

 

越来越近了。听上去像谁在唱歌。

 

歌词听不真切，但歌声如泣如诉，伴随着海风轻柔地流淌进他耳中，听得人仿佛灵魂都变得澄澈起来。

 

那人在哪？松本抓住围栏用力探出头去张望。这是海上，到底是谁在唱歌？

 

突然，有处礁石映入他眼帘。海上余晖嵌住黝黑的岩石，背光下一切都看不真切，但松本就是无法移开视线。

船逐渐靠近。随着岩石形状慢慢明晰，歌声也越发清灵，松本像是被那歌声蛊惑一般，一步步走向船头，胸口扑通扑通的心跳声快盖过海浪翻涌。

 

那是一个浑身赤裸的人，坐在岩石上，面朝夕阳，轻声哼唱着不知名的乐曲。

 

松本呆呆地盯着那人。越来越近了。暖融融的光芒裹着那人的身体，纤瘦的线条和微微隆起的手臂，平坦的胸口，是个男人。

对方像是察觉到松本的视线，转过头，歌声戛然而止。

 

四目相对。有阵淡淡的、温和的香气被海风吹进松本鼻子里。

 

对方平静柔和的五官和海风下肆意飘扬的头发在这一刻生生烙印在松本心头，仿佛他的人生此时才终于开始，此时此刻流动在他身体里的血液才是滚烫的真实的。

 

“就是那条人鱼！动作小心一点！”

松本被这一声吼得终于回了神，有研究人员冲上甲板，指挥着其他人运转各种仪器。他悚然一惊，再回过头去，正看见岩石上的男人纵身一跃跳入水中。

 

下半身的鱼尾甩出漂亮的弧线，鳞片闪着幽幽的蓝光。

 

甲板上各种声音交错着叫嚷着，而松本僵硬地站在原地，被现实冲击得大脑停了转。

 

他的命运番，他的Omega，他等了30年的人——是一条人鱼。


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

“不是、你再说一遍？他是你的什么？”

松本把瞠目结舌的相叶指着水槽的手按下去，将自己的话重复了一遍：“我的命运番。”

“——不可能不可能不可能，”相叶疯狂摇头，“至今为止我还没听说哪个人型生物和人类是命运番的——我是说虽然性别分化的确都有Alpha、Beta和Omega这三种，但是生殖系统又不一样，那就是人类统一分类用的称呼而已。不可能不可能，你肯定是闻错了。”

松本严肃道：“它真的是。见到它第一眼，闻到它信息素的那一瞬间我就确定了，它就是我在等的人。”

相叶苦恼地抓了抓头，看向水槽里游动着的人鱼，眼珠一转，朝松本招了招手，示意他跟自己顺着楼梯往水槽上方的开口处走。

从上面可以清楚地看见人鱼鱼尾摆动的姿态，很明显，里面的生物心情不太好，意识到他们在观察自己，便缩进水槽角落一动不动，神情充满戒备。

抓获这只人鱼花的时间比研究组预计得要长。雄性人鱼在水中移动的速度本来就比雌性的快，这只人鱼似乎是雄性人鱼中也颇为身手矫健的，即使是被抓进网里，还是没有停止挣扎，掉了很多鳞片，上半身被网勒出不少伤痕，打了三针镇定剂才束手就擒。

相叶按了控制器上某个按钮，似乎是给水槽换水用的，里面的海水逐渐退去，人鱼的身体一点点暴露在空气中。

“你能闻到信息素吗？”相叶问松本。

松本摇了摇头，有些不解。

水平面继续下降，直到人鱼的身体被空气完全覆盖，它才抖了抖尾巴，鳞片被收入皮肤下，露出细痩的双腿。松本鼻尖一动，迅速捕捉到某种温和的香气，眼前一花，差点直接摔进水槽。

相叶赶紧扶住他，按下按钮，水又涌进玻璃箱里。

人鱼不明白他们在做什么，在新的海水中悠悠地游了一圈，又缩回角落。

“呜哇……”相叶抱住头，“这什么事啊……变成人形会发出影响人类的信息素的人型生物我还是第一次遇见啊……明明就是惯例的驯服野生人鱼的科研项目怎么会变成这样啊……”

松本也没怎么缓过神来，揉着鼻梁，试探着问道：“我能把它带回家吗？”

相叶不可置信地看着他：“松润，你是不是被命运番这事冲昏了头了？那是人鱼，是所有人型生物里最不容易被驯服的生物，他们是无性繁殖，雌性人鱼产卵后把他放到自己原本生活的洞穴里就任他自生自灭了，长大后人鱼也是独居——他们是没有和人类一样的感情的，他们不明白什么是爱。你把他带回去想干什么？”

松本也听过这种传闻。有人饲养人鱼，被其歌声相貌蛊惑，最终求爱不成，依旧不肯放手，连家庭都破灭了。

“我也不知道……但是我不能放下它不管。野生人鱼被带回研究所就只能作为被驯养的实验生物活下去了是不是？我等了这么多年，难道你要我放弃自己的命运番，把它送到实验台上吗？”

“你别说的这么吓人……我们是正规组织，不会天天搞解剖实验的。”相叶叹了口气：“但是你说的我也明白，遇都遇上了，再让你放手应该也不容易。”

它仔细想了想，又道：“人型生物的命运番和信息素是目前我们完全未知的领域，如果和你的接触能让他产生某种变化，那我们的研究也许能进入新次元。我会想办法和上面的人沟通看看的。”

相叶走下楼梯，来到人鱼窝着的角落旁边，敲了敲玻璃。

‘你好。’

松本一挑眉，惊讶道：“你会说它们的语言？”

相叶微笑道：“所有人型生物的语言都有一定程度共通的地方，不过我的确专门学习过怎么和其他野生人型生物交流。”

水槽里的人鱼一甩尾巴，转头看向相叶，眼底有些探询的意味。

‘我叫相叶雅纪，是狼人。’相叶边说着边露出耳朵，白大褂下毛绒绒的尾巴也伸出来朝人鱼晃了晃。

对方似乎有些感兴趣，稍微游过去一些，手贴到玻璃上，吐出一串奇异的声音。

松本忍不住问：“它说什么？”

“他是第一次看见其他人型生物，以前他只远远看过船和上面的人类，所以对我身上的毛很感兴趣。”

相叶再接再厉道：‘你现在觉得哪里难受或者疼吗？’

人鱼迟疑地甩了下尾巴。

‘抱歉，一会儿我会让人帮你包扎伤口。你有什么想要的吗？如果饿了，我们会帮你准备食物。’

人鱼的嘴一张一合：‘我想回家。’

听见这话，相叶的耳朵和尾巴都垂了下去，语气中满是歉意：‘对不起。只有这个是做不到的。’

‘你们为什么要抓我？’

‘人类社会有许多像你一样被抓获的野生人型生物，也有许多像我这样已经被驯养了，融入人类社会的养殖人型生物。出于医疗和安全，还有学术研究的考量，人类需要对我们加深了解。每年人类都会捉固定数量的野生人型生物带回去研究，同时教给他们有关人类社会的知识。’

人鱼皱起眉：‘听上去很花时间，我永远都不能回去了吗？’

‘如果你接受，等你能在人类社会内独立，你有权利选择继续留在人类中或者回到这里。’

松本看见相叶尾巴被收进白大褂下——是表示紧张的动作，不禁有些不解。

人鱼在水中吐了个泡泡：‘所以现在我没得选是吗？’

‘……对。研究组为了抓你已经耗费了不少人力物力，他们不会放你走的。只要你还在船上，就没有人敢放你离开水槽。而等你到了陆地，没有人类世界的货币和知识，你也不可能从研究所逃回海洋。’

人鱼闷闷不乐地蜷起鱼尾。相叶见状，连忙安慰它道：‘你也别这么不开心。人类世界的新东西很多，你曾经看过船，看过人类，难道你对他们不感兴趣吗？而且我们会给你提供最好的生活条件，只要你配合我们的研究，你会生活得很幸福的。’

‘但是我会生活在水槽里。’人鱼淡淡道。

相叶低下头，再次道：‘……对不起。’

‘……’人鱼转过头盯着它看了一会儿，说：‘我没有责怪你的意思。你没必要道歉。我只是需要些时间消化这些事。’

‘好吧……能告诉我你的名字吗？以后方便称呼。’

人鱼微微点头：‘我叫大野智。’

 

走出观察室，松本心里惦记着刚才相叶奇怪的举动，问道：“你刚才夹尾巴干什么？”

“啊？哦……我们刚才提到以后他能不能回来，我告诉他只要能在人类社会独立，就可以自行判断。”

松本瞪大双眼：“可以这样吗？”

“理论上是可行的，因为没有法律限制脱离管理后的独立人型生物返回自然。”

相叶苦笑了一下：“但是没有人回去。身上沾了人类社会的气味和习惯，自然界的其他生物会下意识排斥我们。这种事也只能给被抓回来的野生人型生物当成一个希望去说。所以每次提到这件事我都会紧张。”

它转过身，直直地盯住松本的双眼，一字一句道：“松润，我会向上面申请让你带他回家，但你必须要答应我两件事。”

“你先说说看。”

“第一，你不能干涉我们对他的研究，包括身体检查，教育，还有定期家庭访问。”

“这个我明白。没问题。”

“第二点，也是最重要的一点，你必须保证不会对他动感情。”

松本一愣。相叶继续认真道：“人鱼是不懂爱的。如果你是出于Alpha和命运番的本能想接近和保护他，我可以理解。但是如果你喜欢上他，最后受伤的一定是你自己。”

松本摇了摇头：“我没那个意思，就是没法对命运番放着不管而已。”

“那好，”相叶没有深究他说的是不是实话，转过身迈开步，“明天我会提交书面申请。到时候可能要从你们身上各自提取一定量的信息素，你做好准备。”

 

三天后，日本国立野生人型生物研究所东京总局下达了指令，要求先将大野带回研究所进行一次全面检查，登记完身份后才能跟着松本回家。

研究组的船就此开始返航。松本在采访之余经常会走到大野的水槽附近观察它。人鱼已经适应了狭小的玻璃缸，在里面浮上浮下，丝毫不顾及人类的视线。

直到现在，大野还没有和松本说过一句话。

松本不知道人鱼的语言应该怎样发音，相叶不在身边，没人帮他翻译，所以也只能这么看观赏动物一般观察大野。

他的命运番对现状接受得还算快，除了不喜欢与人交流外，倒没有做出部分野生人型生物被捕获后自残的行为。之前的伤也已经恢复了，游动在水槽中，鱼尾摆动的姿态优美又梦幻。

除了腰部挂着根铁质的锁链，牢牢地拴在水槽底部。

松本回过神来，看见大野搭在水槽出口，正直勾勾地盯着自己看。

“……？怎么了？”

松本知道对方听不懂自己的话，还是站起身询问道。

大野一歪头，视线落在松本手里拿着的面包上。是他从食堂拿回来的蜂蜜吐司，刚出炉，远远地散发着诱人的甜香。

松本举起手：“你对这个感兴趣？”

他看见大野的眼珠随着他的动作转了转，水面下的鱼尾也甩了两下，掀起一片水花。

松本走上楼梯，来到出口附近，将那块吐司面包递过去。人鱼的消化系统和人类基本一致，没有担心中毒的必要。

大野的视线在松本脸上和手里面包上来回徘徊了几次，很明显有些心动，但依旧踌躇着没有上前。

松本自己扯下一块面包放进口中嚼了嚼，尽可能地向大野露出一个友善的微笑：“放心，没有放别的东西。”

人鱼像是被他的表情和语气安抚了，游过来拿过那块缺了一角的面包，似乎被烫到了，迅速把它丢到玻璃缸顶上，自己潜进水里游了一圈，最终还是没能抵住蜂蜜甜美气味的诱惑，浮上来用嘴叼住面包小心翼翼地咬了一口，双眼顿时亮起来。

松本觉得它这样实在很有趣，蹲在楼梯上看大野一点一点吃完了面包。人鱼用尾巴拍了拍水面，朝他叫了一声。松本听不懂，但感觉不像是消极的话，便朝它笑了笑。

“我叫松本润。”

人鱼歪着脑袋，听面前这个人类口中吐出一串他听不懂的话来，下意识地模仿道：“マ、マツ……？ジュン？”

对方似乎很开心，又把那个单词重复了一遍。

大野眼睛眨眨，学着对方的发音：“マツモト…ジュン。”

那人点了点头，笑得像夜晚海面上的波光和星辉一般绚烂。

 

松本润。这是大野第一个记住的人类的词语。


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

洁白的墙壁，走廊深处偶尔传来的电子音，穿着白色工作服来来往往的研究人员，经过的玻璃窗深处不知名的仪器。

不管来研究所多少次，松本依旧觉得这里氛围压抑得让人呼吸困难。

大野贴在玻璃箱上打量着外界，对周围的一切好奇又难掩戒备的模样。

相叶把他们带进某个房间，里面很宽敞，有一张手术台、几台带显示屏的松本叫不出名字的仪器，还有一台电脑桌和几把椅子。

相叶招呼着：“我去叫人过来，你们先等会儿。不要乱碰。”说完就走出了房间。

松本在房间里转了一圈，看见大野从移动用玻璃箱的通气口处钻出个脑袋，眼睛滴溜溜地乱转，最后看向他。松本冲人鱼笑了笑，走近过去，手贴到玻璃上。

人鱼并不理解他的行为，潜进水中，歪着头，学着他的样子，手隔着玻璃与他掌心相对。

大野的模仿学习能力的确很强，而且对松本的行为充满了好奇心。

 

也许这是好事。松本暗自想。

 

有道比较尖锐的声音打断了他的思考：“能不能请你们别在我的办公室里搞肉麻？”

松本回过头，看见一个穿着和相叶同款白大褂的青年。黑发，皮肤很白，下巴上有几颗痣，眼神里有几分嫌恶。

青年碎碎念着走到电脑桌边：“而且还是跟条鱼……”

相叶跟在青年身后慌慌张张地走进来圆场：“nino，我说了他们是命运番，你别这样。”

“我也说过了凡是想和人型生物交配的人类都是试图搞乱基因谱的犯罪分子加兽奸爱好者。所以有些话说出来也没人听得进去，不是吗？”

相叶被他的话噎了一下，只好去跟松本解释：“这是我同事，二宫和也——这次野生人鱼驯养项目的主要负责人兼体检医师。人挺好的，就是对人型生物有点敌意。”

二宫打断他的话：“我不是有敌意，是没有兴趣，它们就是一群研究用的野生动物罢了，我为什么要对它们有敌意？你们这种对人型生物容易抱有同理心的研究人员有时根本没法做出理智客观的判断，所以上面才会批准这种异想天开的研究所外驯养项目。非人生物到死都是非人生物，再怎么驯养，它也就是条鱼而已。”

青年指了指松本：“我的敌意不是针对鱼本身，是针对这种想和一条鱼结合的人的。作为人类出生，接受教育，开发大脑，然后做出这种失了智的判断，而且还可能生下孩子来搅乱人类的基因谱。要不是被上面警告过，我现在就打电话给警察叫人来逮捕你了。”

松本被莫名其妙损了一通，忍不住想还口，被相叶拉了回去。

狼人一脸歉意：“抱歉，我也不想带他来，但是nino一直都是野生人鱼驯养项目的负责人，他对这次的项目持大力反对意见，并且主动要求来做定期体检，以确保不会发生刚才他说的那种，呃，打乱基因谱的问题。你要是对他态度不好，作为主要负责人，他有权利向上面申请把人鱼带回研究所，到时候你就再也见不到大野桑了。”

“而且我也绝对不会是最后一个对你们这种关系恶言相向的人。”二宫冷淡地接口道：“我这种科研人员好歹还能出于理性和知识说明反对的原因，外面因为什么宗教伦理良识……甚至是单纯的个人喜恶而厌恶人类和人型生物结合的人多了去了。要是这点话你都忍耐不了，还不如早点放弃，把那条鱼交给我们管理。”

松本皱眉道：“我不是想和它结合，只是作为命运番，没法将它放进研究所永远见不到它而已。”

“你自己这么想最好。反正养鱼的设备资金我们这边会给你提供，你就乖乖当成带回家一条巨大的观赏用宠物就够了。别动不该有的心思。”

二宫说着，走到水箱附近，敲了敲玻璃：“行了，赶紧开始检查吧。”

 

体检分成几个环节。全身扫描记录血压体重身长等各项数值，验血检查寄生虫，对躯干和鱼尾部分的各项功能的检测，基本的知能测试。

相叶中途便离开了。松本原本一直坐在一旁，作为未来的人鱼官方管理者，他有权利观察并判断研究员对大野做的各种检查是否违反人型生物保护法，而二宫的态度让他有些不安。

好在研究员并没有对大野做出故意的攻击性行为，正如他自己所言，二宫当真只把大野当成研究动物对待，对它的反应没有表现出一点兴趣或者厌恶。

到了触检的环节。二宫掰了片大野鱼尾的鳞片下去收作研究材料。人鱼疼得一缩，尾巴甩了甩，朝松本叫了一声：“松润！”

二宫眨了眨眼，不可置信地看向松本：“你教它叫你名字了？”

“它是自己学的，我没有故意教它。”

“……”

二宫嘟囔了句什么，看他表情不像是好话。

人鱼对痛感和人类的体温很敏感，普通的碰触都会烫伤它。如果是收了鳞片的人类形态，状况会缓解一些。等二宫再伸手过来，人鱼奋力甩着尾巴，口中吐出胁迫性质的低吼。

二宫啧了一声，抓着大野的胳膊打了支镇定剂，在它鱼鳞和腰部分界线附近摸索了一会儿，似乎按到了什么地方。人鱼哀哀叫了一声，鳞片被收进皮肤下，露出赤裸的下半身。

松本唰地站起身：“你干什么？！”

“你冷静点，”二宫皱眉，“这是人鱼身上普遍存在的穴位，按到以后会受刺激暂时变成人形。我接下来要对它的生殖器官进行触诊，这是必要环节，疼一下也就过去了。你的Omega没什么大事。”

二宫在松本的瞪视下又给大野打了支镇定剂，手摸到它的大腿上捏了两下确认肌肉发育程度。

人鱼的脸一下子红了，叫声也变得沙哑起来，很无助地看向松本，又喊了一声他的名字。

松本比它还僵硬，大野变成人形就代表他此刻能闻到对方的信息素。他的Omega就赤身裸体躺在那里被其他男人触摸着下半身。人鱼被打了镇定剂的身体没有多少反抗的力气，随着二宫的动作小幅度扭着腰，不住地发出细碎的含着水一样摇曳的叫声。

他傻站在原地，直到二宫一脸平静地拿出鸭嘴器，才如梦初醒般飞也似的冲出了房间。

 

“你的Omega还挺敏感的。”二宫把扫描结果和诊断书递给松本，皱眉看着对方突然好一通咳嗽，等松本的呼吸稍微平静了点，才继续道：“——对温度。以后如果有肢体接触，建议你不要直接碰人鱼形态，烫伤处理得不及时可能会危害到内脏。”

松本点点头，又小声咳嗽了几下。

二宫指了指扫描照片：“还有，目前还算是个安慰的事实：那条鱼的生殖系统和普通人鱼没有什么差别。你的Omega就是只普通的雄性人鱼，它有人类Omega的腺体，变成人形后体外生殖器也保留着，但体内没有生殖腔，怎么交配也没有怀孕的可能性。”

人鱼虽然分Alpha、Beta和Omega，但性别区分是随人形变化后的人类状态分类的，与人鱼形态的本身雄雌不同。雌性人鱼产卵是分裂繁殖，在体内生殖腔内形成卵。雄性人鱼不参与整个过程，生殖腔退化，即使交配，也不会与人类的精液发生反应。

松本听着二宫解释说明，即使早就想通了这事，还是忍不住叹息了一声。

二宫轻笑道：“真遗憾啊。那些发生在命运番之间的童话故事总是说命运会让爱人们冲破层层苦难结下爱果，但是现实就是如此。”

 

——“你也真可怜，偏偏命运番是条鱼，一条永远都不可能为你提供一个完整的家庭的鱼。”


	4. Chapter 4

第三章

松本垂着头回想二宫对他说的话，有人走到他面前，递给他一个文件夹。松本抬起头，看见相叶微笑着看着自己。

松本接过文件夹翻了翻：“这是什么？”

“人鱼管理资格转让合同。只要你签了，就可以正式带大野桑回家了。”

松本点点头，刚要找笔，被相叶按住。

松本疑惑地看向对方。相叶指了指合同里某段说明，道：“不过在移交之前，研究所暂时还需要让他在这里留两个星期。”

“为什么？”

“我们需要在你家设置好供人鱼生活的各种器材，水槽、体检用仪器、还有教育用的各种书本碟片什么的。而且你不会以为把他带回去就可以放手不管了吧？生活习惯和基本礼节，还有基础的交流用词汇，这些你打算在没有翻译的条件下教给他吗？”

松本听罢，沉思了一会儿，点点头。相叶又道：“我们会在这两周里教给他最基础的知识，等你带他回去以后，我也会每天去教他说话。就把这两个星期当作交接手续的一环吧，你先回家，等两个星期再来接他。负责你家的整修工程的工作人员明天就会联系你了。”

 

恰巧这两个星期内松本需要去电视台陪同编辑纪录片，他的公寓是租的一整层楼，提前给负责整修工程的技术人员提供了图纸，专门把一间屋子腾出来给大野使用。装修期间，他便直接住在自己办公室里，以免家具仪器搬进搬出的声音打扰他。

两个星期过后，松本再次踏进那座让他压抑的研究所，接待人员认出他，微笑着替他联络相叶。狼人没过3分钟便走出电梯朝他招了招手。

松本看见对方的表情，觉得哪里不太对劲，出声问道：“怎么了？你脸色看上去不太好。”

相叶干笑了两声，挠了挠头：“你看得出来啊……其实也不是什么大事，就是和大野桑有关系……”

“它怎么了？”

“一会儿你看见就明白了。”

松本很不解。两人很快来到某个门上写着“学习室”的房间，相叶敲了敲门，轻声说着打扰了，推开门走进去。

房间里有不少人，其中还包含了几只年轻的狼人和松本第一次见到的猫女，每只人型生物旁边都有专门的工作人员教导它们，一些在学习五十音图，一些在练习算数。

松本张望了一会儿，才发现坐在墙角的大野。人鱼正撇着嘴无所事事地盯着天花板，与周围格格不入。

看这情形，松本也差不多猜到相叶在为难什么：“它不喜欢学习？”

相叶摇摇头：“不是，他学东西很快，而且是异常的快。我没见过几只这样有天赋的野生人型生物。”

“那这是怎么回事？”

“大野桑他……”相叶思考着怎么组织语言，“有点不服管。老师教他东西，如果他觉得有用就会听，但如果他觉得没意思，就会完全无视掉。而且因为他的学习能力的确很强，研究组对他就有些……呃……迁就。”

松本不禁觉得太阳穴隐隐发疼。大野和他、和相叶相处时都没表现得这么刺头，态度一直很温和。如果这才是人鱼的本性，那松本把它带回去就相当于给自己找了个大麻烦。

相叶带着松本走到大野身边。人鱼看见他们，很明显地眼睛亮起来：“松润！相叶酱！”

相叶笑着打了声招呼：‘大野桑，早上好。今天的学习都已经结束了？现在到什么程度了？’

‘结束了。我也不确定。但人类说话时的内容我现在理解得很快，他们说我已经掌握了基本的文法，接下来需要补充词汇量。’

‘已经很快了。其他人型生物对人类的语言一开始都找不清脉络，在这里不眠不休地学两个星期也仅仅能记住五十音图而已。你想和松润打个招呼吗？他一定很想听你说话。’

大野看向松本。这个从第一次见面就让它觉得眼睛像黑珍珠一样漂亮的人类正在朝它微笑，即使他听不懂它和相叶的对话，也没有露出不耐烦的表情，仅仅是温柔地注视着它们。

人鱼按照研究员的教导微微低下头去：“松本桑，你好，我的名字是，大野智。以后，请你，多多指教。”

它并不理解为什么人类第一次见面要说这么长的一段话。人鱼一辈子也不一定遇见一只同类，见面以后顶多互相摩擦下尾巴当作打招呼。大野是通过听研究人员说的句子的声音音调来模仿学习的，所以说出口时仍有些生硬，但这不影响松本听见它的话以后笑得眼睛里快蹦出几颗星星。

人鱼定定地看着松本的表情，想起以前深夜里它浮上海面，数着夜幕下的星光，试图从水面上拾起几颗闪烁的光点带回洞穴作为装饰。

它的手被烫得一缩，回过神来，才发现自己刚刚摸了松本的脸。对方也很惊讶地瞪着它，耳朵和脸颊粉粉的，是大野以前冬天避寒时游到南国看见的珊瑚的颜色。

相叶戳了戳松本，小声咳嗽道：“那个，松润，这还有别人呢。”

大野听懂了这句话，很不解地看向相叶。它们现在做的事和别人有什么关系？

松本有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，面上的热还没退散干净。相叶见他如此，忍不住挤眉弄眼地提醒他道：“松润，你别忘了你答应过我什么。有些事你真的不能抱有幻想。他不明白自己在做什么，这些都是他的本能，不是他的情感。”

“……我知道。”松本摆摆手，按下涌上心头的思绪，说道：“那我可以带它回去了吗？”

“可以，——哦对了，nino说了走之前要你们去他那儿一趟，登记最后有个什么东西要领，不归我管，所以我也不太清楚。”

 

松本推开二宫办公室的房门，里面的人正在草纸上写写算算，听见有人开门，转头看清来人，用笔指了指座椅：“来了？坐着等一下，我去拿GPS检测仪。”

松本一头雾水，等二宫翻出某个手环递给他，越发困惑不解道：“这是什么？”

“防患装置。为了避免它逃跑用的。”二宫扬起下巴示意大野的方向。松本才注意到人鱼脖子上比起之前多了个银白色的环状物体，与他手上的手环材质相似。

二宫继续道：“它脖子上那个项圈就是发信器。一旦离开你这个手环过远过久，就会发出声音提示你，并且显示它的位置。能解开这个项圈和提示功能的只有你的手环和我们研究所的装置，如果人鱼试图对你施暴，项圈里也配置了保险用的电击功能，通过手环就能控制。一会儿我会告诉你详细的使用方法。”

松本虽然不喜欢这些装置，但也明白在这里反抗研究所意愿没什么用，只好勉强地点了点头。

二宫叫了人来带松本去另一个房间学习手环的用法，房间里只剩下他和大野。研究者走下座椅，慢悠悠踱了几步，慢条斯理地开口道：“你记得我说过的话吧？”

大野平静地盯着他。

“我听说你已经能理解大部分日语了，所以我就不找人来翻译了。别忘了，手环和项圈是相互依存的。只要你敢逃跑，那个人类的胳膊就会在顷刻间炸成碎末。”

“你刚才，在说谎？”

二宫瞪大双眼，突然吃吃地笑了起来：“他们说你学习能力很强，我还没怎么信，没想到现在你都能说话了。不错啊，快赶上人类小孩3岁的程度了。”

大野皱起眉。

研究者捧腹笑了一会儿，擦了擦眼角的泪水，继续道：“我知道你这段时间都在想些什么，你的眼睛就不是会乖乖呆在这里服从人类命令的人型生物的眼睛。但是我们需要你的数据，放你出研究所要冒的风险太大，必须多加几重保险。放心，只要你不逃跑，你的项圈和他的手环就都不会启动。等到我们收集了足够的数据，承认你的独立权，这两样东西我们就会回收了。”

他施咒一般低声重复道：“——只要你不逃跑。”

 

松本拉开车门。大野东张西望着坐进车里。它对车座的触感似乎很感兴趣，修长的手指一戳一个软软的洞，把皮革抓在手中捏来捏去。

研究所的人应该给它吃了抑制剂，松本闻不到大野的信息素，无从得知人鱼此刻的心情，观察了它一会儿，转身拉开门坐进驾驶席，发动了车子。

人鱼被突如其来的引擎声响吸引了注意力，转过头看向前方。松本能从后视镜里看见大野好奇的目光。

“等以后我再跟你介绍车子的各种功能。现在我们先回家。”他说道。

大野眯起眼，重复了一遍最后的字眼：“家。”

松本点点头：“对。家。以后我们生活的地方。”


	5. Chapter 5

第四章

“滴滴滴滴滴滴——”

松本从被窝里伸出条胳膊摸索几下，手打到闹钟，叫个不停的催命符滚落到地板上，在离床几尺远的地方继续滴滴滴滴滴。

男人烦躁地一拍枕头，挠着头爬下床。

他按灭闹钟，本打算出去洗漱，没走几步，拖鞋吧唧一声踩进水里。松本皱眉眯眼辨认了许久。地板上一路湿淋淋的水迹：一连串的脚印，和滴落在周围的水点。

“……”松本无奈地顺着脚印走到大野的房间，边推门边说道：“大野桑，我说了很多次了从水槽里出来时先擦干身体——”

房间里是只赤裸着的人鱼，坐在水槽上方玻璃箱顶，双腿在空气中晃荡着，发梢还在滴水，澄澈的眼睛盯着他，模样清丽又无辜。

“——”

松本一口气咽了回去，直接拉上了门，隔着层门板对大野喊：“你擦干净身体，然后赶紧找件衣服穿！”

门那边传来了扑通一声沉重的闷响，又是一阵噼里啪啦踩水的声音，最后是贴着门板的一声“热。”。

大野的身体素质很好，从高高的水箱顶跳到地上也没什么大碍。松本猜到它应该是直接跳下来跟他抗议，反驳道：“我不是给你准备了隔温用的衣服了吗？”

大野的声音听起来闷闷不乐的：“……紧。别扭。”

松本只好妥协：“那你随便穿点什么宽松的也行。去我房间找。下次我给你买型号大一些的衣服。”

大野哦了一声。松本下意识觉得不对，连忙加了一句：“先把身上的水擦干再出来！”

“…………好。”

松本甚至能通过门那边沉重的脚步声联想到人鱼撅着嘴一脸不情愿的模样，忍不住叹了口气。

 

人鱼很明显不喜欢人类社会的针织物贴在皮肤上的触感，来到松本家以后一直想方设法拒绝用毛巾擦身体和穿衣服这两件事。

但是在研究所里大野的确好好穿着衣服来着。松本想起当时人鱼身上和其他人如出一辙的除菌服，不禁有些困惑。为什么大野来到他家以后突然任性起来了？

 

——不。应该说人鱼很快意识到松本与研究所的工作人员的不同，所以没有自己是在被管理的自觉吧。

 

实际上松本的确对大野很宽容。如果是其他人被松本提醒这么多次还不纠正自己的行为，Alpha早就把那人骂一通或者直接踢出门了。

但是他就是没法对大野发脾气。人鱼的任性在将近一周的生活中慢慢显露出来：不喜欢擦身体、不喜欢穿衣服、不喜欢肢体接触、不喜欢说话、饿了不管三七二十一直接找上松本要东西吃、菜单还得它自己选……掰着指头也数不完。但当松本看见大野纯良的笑容时，满肚子的火气就找不到地方撒，最后全变成无奈的叹息从唇边逸了出去。

他是不是太顺着大野了？Alpha扪心自问。

还是说大野就天生擅长撒娇耍性子？知道人类不忍心伤害它，就无法无天地折腾？

松本还在思考。大野推开门噔噔噔地踩着地板上的水进了人类的房间，不过多时就走了出来：“这个行吗？”

男人回过头，眼珠子差点掉出眼眶。大野身上松松垮垮地就挂了件他的白衬衫，扣子也没系上，手指尖从袖口伸出来朝他挥了挥，衬衫下摆要遮不遮的将将挡住人鱼的大腿根，随着大野走近的动作摇晃出许多暧昧的肉色。

 

相叶边说着“打扰了”边走进来，看见松本的脸色，不由得一愣：“你去了龙宫城吗？”

松本被他问懵了：“什么？”

“我说你是不是去龙宫城拿了玉手箱。要不怎么看上去一夜之间老了十岁？”

“……什么鬼。”松本低声吐槽着它的跳跃思维，摇摇头，先让相叶进来。

大野已经在客厅里等着相叶了，身上穿着松本的衬衫，两条腿光溜溜地盘着坐在地上。

狼人眨眨眼，转头看了看一直扭着头保持“非礼勿视”状态的松本，拍了拍他肩膀安慰道：“所有人型生物都不喜欢在身上裹一层别的东西，人鱼的皮肤本来就比起空气更亲近水，更别提会隔断空气的衣服。他需要花时间适应的，你耐心点。”

松本抹了把脸，有些疲惫地答道：“我明白。”

相叶和大野不是一个种族，也不会对大野产生欲望，直接大咧咧坐到人鱼身边，笑着说：“那我们就开始今天的学习吧。”

大野点点头，耳朵动动，侧过脸看见开始拖地的松本，开口问相叶：‘他在做什么？’

‘嗯？’相叶也转头看了一眼忙碌着的松本，回答道：‘他在清理地板上的水。你今天是不是又直接从水槽里光着身子出来走动了？’

‘嗯。’人鱼没什么负罪感地点点头：‘为什么他要清理？水过一段时间就会消失回到天上的云朵里了。’

相叶被人鱼的说法甜到了，伸手揉揉大野的头发，解释道：‘这里的地板是木质的，水沾在上面不及时处理，久而久之会造成变色和变形——就是失去本来的价值。所以他需要清理。’

人鱼皱起眉，又看了一眼松本：‘他没告诉我这些。他说让我不要担心，他会处理。但是我没想给他添麻烦。’

哦，所以是交流沟通问题。相叶这才恍然大悟。大野想起什么，拎起自己衣角，问道：‘那我不穿这个是不是也会给他添麻烦？’

‘某种意义上来说……算是吧。’狼人的眼睛滴溜溜转了转：‘正好我们昨天讲到人类的性别分化，也可以当作复习了。你还记得人类的性别分哪几种吗？’

‘Alpha，Beta和Omega。这是后天分化出的显性性征。依照先天的显性性征，人类的小孩从出生起就被区分为男性和女性。等成长到约17、18岁时腺体发育成熟，就会分化为Alpha、Beta、Omega。你还说过松润是Alpha，而我的人类形态是Omega。’

相叶点点头：‘没错。Omega在人类社会中主要承担生育后代的职责，可以释放出吸引异性的信息素，每隔一段时间还会进入发情期，发情持续将近一周，相隔周期因人而异，但基本不超过三个月。对于异性而言，他们的身体和信息素是很有魅力的。’

大野迟疑地一指松本：‘你是说，松润可以从我身上感觉到吸引力？’

‘对。你没有意识到这一点，因为你的生命里没有这个概念。人鱼不需要交配，也不会爱上人类。’

大野一歪头：‘什么是爱？’

‘那就涉及到另一个很深奥的知识领域了，人类至今为止都没有研究明白什么是爱呢。’相叶摇摇头：‘我没法给你解释，如果你感兴趣，可以自己去学习思考。但是我觉得没什么意义。’

大野立刻放弃了这个问题：‘好吧。听上去太麻烦了。’

相叶满意地点点头：‘总之，通常这种吸引力伴随着欲望。但是人类社会不能只遵循自己的欲望行事，这是人类把自己和动物区别开来的一个重要方式：道德。’

大野又问：‘什么是道德？’

‘一些人类社会中普遍存在，限制人类的欲望，没有写成法律条文——你还记得什么是法律对吧？很好——的规则。’

相叶清了清嗓子：‘大野桑，你还记得之前我跟你说过，现在法律上你属于松润管理这个事吧？’

‘嗯。你说我们是命运番，而且我还没有独立生活的权利，所以被交给他管理。命运番的意思我也记得，就是说两个天生信息素契合，仿佛命中注定会走到一起的人。’

‘没错。所以其实现在如果松润对你产生欲望，想对你出手——就是求爱，也是完全合法的。但他没有，因为他的道德和良知不允许他这么做。不过你就这么……’狼人比划了一下大野的姿势穿着，小心翼翼道：‘……呃……这样……总之就是对他散发着某种人类会感受到的吸引力。我不懂这些，我比较喜欢毛色漂亮的同类，所以也只能这么跟你解释了。’

大野想了想，问道：‘你的意思是说，我露出皮肤这件事可能会引起人类的欲望。’

‘是的。你明白被欲望驱使的感受吧？饿肚子的时候就会想吃东西，困了的时候就会想睡觉。松润就是在和这种本能的欲望做斗争。’

人鱼的脑袋一下子垂了下去：‘……那我真是给他添了不少麻烦。我去找衣服穿上。’

说着，大野就站起身啪嗒啪嗒往屋里跑了，经过松本时还特意停下来学着相叶教给它的姿势弯下腰：“对不起。以后我会好好穿衣服的。”

松本惊讶地盯着大野的背影看了会儿，转头看向相叶：“你怎么跟它说的？”

“大野桑挺好说话的。只要你把为什么这么做的必要性解释给他听，让他接受就好了。你别什么事都替他揽下来或者全盘接受，太宠着他也不好。”

“我没宠着它……”松本说这话时有些底气不足，“就是不明白该怎么和它交流而已。它的表达能力还不太够，我有时候不明白它到底理解没理解我说的话。”

“那你就得自己想办法了。要不就只能等他继续学习到可以跟你正常交流的程度。”

自己想办法啊……松本摸摸后颈，英挺的眉毛像被牢牢焊在了一起。


	6. Chapter 6

第五章

大野来松本家已经三个星期了。人鱼身上的野性慢慢收敛了一些，对松本的话接受度也高了不少。相叶快把小学为止的国语课本中涉及的语法给他讲完了，开始让大野自己试着看电视和书本。但人鱼不怎么喜欢学习汉字，只记单词的发音和含义。

松本并不介意，尤其教大野的老师本人又是个不怎么会念汉字的，于是大野的学习重心就从基础语法转移到日常对话和通过电视接触人类社会基本常识上。

某天松本回家，看见狼人和人鱼一大一小两只正坐在沙发上看电视剧。大野听见他回来，兴奋地冲着他叫道：“イケメン！”

松本被它嚷得尴尬地笑了笑，瞪了相叶一眼：“你给它看什么呢？”

狼人的尾巴倏地垂下去：“就是普通的周三午后连续剧……最近在放出轨题材的爱情片……”

松本眼见着屏幕上正放到年近30的女性Omega柔若无骨地一手搭上男性Alpha的肩膀，而大野兴致勃勃地盯着越拉越近的镜头。男人几步冲过去把电视台按成晚间新闻。

相叶在松本的瞪视下快缩成一个毛团子。大野仿佛落井下石一般指着电视上某个西装革履的年轻政员又叫道：“イケメン！”

“好了今天的学习就到这里我先回家了明天见——”狼人猛地蹿了出去。

它是一只单纯善良爱好和平的养殖狼人，心脏承受不起人类Alpha看着自己命运番管别的男人叫帅哥时的压力。

 

松本瞪着被席卷而过的玄关和砰地紧闭起来的大门，心道明天不给相叶准备午饭了，刚想直接把电视关掉，却见大野已经走到自己身边，笑眯眯地盯着自己的脸看。

“松润，帅哥，眼睛好漂亮。”

松本心跳一个骤停，呼吸也下意识屏住。

大野却没有给他退开的机会，伸出手抚摸上他的眉毛，确认触感似的来回揉了两下，又说：“很浓密。我发音标准吗？”

比以前发音好太多，已经与普通日本人没什么两样了。松本僵硬地点了点头，任由大野的手指滑到他鼻尖，又落到嘴唇上，点了点。

“很软。我没有摸过云，但是我觉得应该是很相似的感觉。”

以前人鱼没有适应人类体温时不会做出这样直接的接触。松本看见大野的手直直地朝他眼睛袭来，下意识闭紧双眼，然而人鱼只是轻柔地抚摸他的眼角，又重复了一遍刚才的话：“眼睛好漂亮。”

Alpha吞了几口唾沫，脱口的声音都在发抖：“……大野桑，你知道你在干什么吗？”

“嗯？今天相叶酱，教我关于长相的单词，说让我看电视，试着形容演员的脸。”

果不其然。松本快被挫败感砸进地底，抓着大野的手腕拉下来，连退了几步，甩了甩脑袋，平复了一会儿呼吸，才开口道：“你学得很快。但是下次不要直接摸着对方的脸说这种话，有些不礼貌。”

人鱼闻言，不禁一愣：“可是我，对相叶酱这么做的时候，他很高兴的。”

 

——很好。我改主意了，这一周就让那只狼人自己带便当来吧。

 

“我的意思是说，不要对人类这么做。有的Omega对这种行为很敏感，你可能会被告性骚扰。”

大野的手收了回去：“哦……明白了。抱歉，我不会再这样做了。”

人鱼的表情波澜无惊。松本无从判断它有没有觉得被冒犯，心想果然我还是不明白怎么和它交流。

 

体检每月固定一次。二宫从医疗箱里拿出听诊器时余光瞥见一脸紧张的松本，不禁轻笑道：“别担心。生殖系统的触诊只有最开始那一次。”

这里是松本的家。Alpha在自己的领地里显示出的主权意识通过信息素占据了整个房间。二宫摸着鼻尖，在松本看不见的地方撇了撇嘴。

大野手臂一疼。研究者很漫不经心地说道：“啊，抱歉抱歉，我扎错地方了。”

采血针连续扎错三次。松本看着五官快皱成一团的大野，忍不住开口道：“你能不能认真点？”

二宫耸了耸肩：“你总盯着，我害怕嘛。我就是个人畜无害的Omega，被这么浓厚的信息素包围，当然会心慌了，一慌不就手抖了，就多扎几个针眼而已，人鱼愈合速度比人类快多了，又不是什么大事。”

松本无法，只能走出门，临走前警告性质地扫了二宫一眼：“这房间里安了监视器，你不要乱来。”

“好好好。”二宫随意地挥了挥手，还朝大野来了句：“你也真惨，主人还要用监视器监管你的一言一行。”

话没说完，二宫自己走到门边，把Alpha的怒视砰地一声扣在了门外。

他悠然地坐回原位：“好了。现在只有我们了，你有什么想问想说的就说吧。”

大野也没有客气，按住自己的项圈：“那个手环，我问过了，当事人不知情，被安装了炸药，是违法的。”

它的话说得并不连续，但二宫听懂了。研究者用手撑着下巴，一脸平静：“嗯。是违法的。而且对人类的伤害罪比对人型生物的严重得多，所以你要小心，不要送我去吃牢饭。”

“送你去……？……其他人不知情吗？”

“你傻吗？这种话我怎么可能跟别人说：哦，嗨，你知道吗，我为了防止人鱼逃跑，在它的管理者手上安了个炸弹呢！——我又没病。”

“也就是说，只要我告诉松润，他就可以检举你，让你从这个位子上下来。”

二宫叹了口气：“你真不是一般的野生人型生物。总共学了没两个月的人类社会的知识，就已经会威胁人了。大野桑——”他用一种很讽刺的语气说着：“你还不明白吗？你越特别，我们就越需要留下你，你回家的概率就越渺茫。”

大野从他的话里听不出其他情绪，皱眉问：“你不害怕吗？”

二宫冷笑道：“你懂什么是害怕吗？”

“相叶酱跟我讲过，就是被虎鲸鲨鱼追赶时觉得必须逃跑的感觉。”

“……那个笨蛋这种时候倒挺有一手的。”二宫嘟囔着，回答了大野一开始的问题：“我不害怕。因为我在你们的手环和项圈里提前安装了窃听器——你应该不知道这个词的意思——就是说，我能听见你们各种活动时的声音，而且我安排了人在我没有时间听的时候代替我。只要我发现有什么不对，就会立刻启动你项圈里的电击功能和他手环的爆炸。就算你用手写的方式告诉他，到时候他想去研究所检举我，也不可能一句话不说，我们研究所内规定检举必须带好材料面对面交流说明事情经过。”

他一口气说完这一长串，也没管大野是否完全理解了，摊开手道：“反正我提前做好的保险就这么多。要是你回家的欲望强烈到可以无视松本的性命和我的人生，那你随意就好。”

二宫站起身：“我要说的就这么多。你自己想吧。要是你非要跑，那我只能说可惜了。处理数据的闲暇时间里听听你跟那个笨蛋的对话还挺有意思的，要是你一开始就活在人类社会这边，说不定我们还能成为朋友呢。”

 

——逃跑、吗…

大野飘在水中，无意识地吐着泡泡。

它的确不想伤害松本。回家是它自己的事情，不应该牵连到这个对它足够温柔耐心的人类。

但是松本的温柔究竟是出于什么呢？

相叶对它说过命运番的事。松本对它好，是因为把它看成潜在的伴侣吗？

可松本也对二宫说过没有兴趣和大野结番。大野回想着当时在研究所里听见的只言片语，那时它并不理解人类的对话，现在重新拾起，对它整理现状有不少帮助。

松本带它回家，是因为不能放着命运番不管。

松本不对它求爱，是因为受道德约束。

那松本对它好又是因为什么呢？

人鱼继续吐着泡泡，看圆圆的气泡涌上水面然后破裂，试图回想海浪的声音。

这里没有浪，没有星空，没有其他海洋生物，没有它熟悉的一切。

但是这里有新的体验，有新的邂逅，是它在海中永远无法接触到的。

人鱼还在思考，突然有人敲了敲玻璃，它在水中翻了个身，看见松本脸上挂着前所未有的灿烂的笑容。

大野冒出水面，不解道：“怎么了？”

松本比了个手势让它稍安勿躁，清了清嗓子，有点兴奋又有点紧张地开口，吐出了大野很熟悉、但属于松本的音色：

‘你好。我是松本润。’

人鱼愣住。那是它的语言。

人类涨红着脸，害羞地挠了挠头，又试探着说——于人类而言大概更像唱道：‘我试着学了你们的语言。现在说得还不够好，我还在学习。’

 

——（刺痛）

 

大野眨眨眼，摸了摸自己胸口，对里面突如其来的痛楚有些不明就里。

它问松本：‘为什么你要学？是我的话说得不够好吗？’

松本摇摇头：‘我只是想更了解你一些。不能干等着你自己努力，我也得做点什么不是吗？’

人鱼的语言并没有一套完整的系统，更多是依靠音调和音高来表达自己的意思，与日语的学习方式截然不同，但松本只花了这么短的时间就能和大野对话了。

 

——（刺痛）

 

从刚才开始什么玩意让它胸口这么疼的？大野皱起眉，又对松本笑了笑：‘谢谢你这么努力。’

他们又聊了几句，大野说的话慢慢要超出松本学的范围，也就不再用人鱼的语言交流。松本走近水槽，摸着玻璃微笑道：“那我回去继续工作了。晚安。”

大野隔着水箱与他掌心相对。明明是之前做过的动作，这次却让它觉得胸口刺痛越发强烈起来。它也笑了笑，用人类的语言回答道：“晚安。”

松本关上房门。大野浮上水面，发现那阵疼痛渐渐平息，松了口气。

它又想起之前的疑问。

为什么松本要对它好呢？

 

也许是因为他是松本润吧。人鱼慢慢下潜，让水淹没头顶。

因为那是松本润，所以让它觉得暂时留在这里也没什么不好。

大野想通了这事，尾巴轻快地甩了甩，又有新的疑问浮上心头。

 

——刚才那阵疼痛到底是什么呢？


	7. Chapter 7

第六章

松本隶属于NHK电视台，以前在娱乐新闻部门做过两年，后来有新闻主播的支持者不满投诉说他的脸抢人风头，就转到了偏向不出现在镜头前的纪实部门。NHK每周固定放送纪录片，其中人型生物和自然野生动物题材向来很受欢迎，这也导致松本需要经常出差取材采访。

在遇到大野之前，松本的每一任恋人主动要求分手都是因为无法接受他过于频繁的外出和繁重的工作量。而另一部分由松本主动提出分手的则是因为他自己觉得合不来。

周围人总替他惋惜，但松本始终如一，三天两头往海外跑不说，一出差就是几个月不回家一次。

也正因此，当松本主动向部门管理人提出说暂时想换到文物历史研究方面的采访组时，上司的下巴差点惊掉，反反复复跟他确认：“你确定要换吗？确定吗？真的确定吗？”

松本也只好反复点头：“是的。我希望暂时做些安定些的工作，最好是在东京的各种大学研究院图书馆之间周旋的那种。”

历史类纪录片受众范围窄，选材剪辑过程也比较枯燥，并不受记者们欢迎。上司见松本把各种文件都准备好了，当真是义无反顾的模样，不仅感慨道：“为了家里等你回去的那个，你还真拼命。”

野生人鱼被普通人带回家驯养这件事从大野被带进日本本土那一刻就登上了新闻，包括前所未闻的人类与野生人型生物的命运番也被大肆宣传出去。现在松本公司里的人都知道他家里正养着一只人鱼。

松本笑了笑，没有言语。

 

其实现在即使放大野独自在家里，它生活上也不会有什么问题。人鱼吃东西不挑，有时松本没时间提前准备午饭，连着一个星期只吃相叶做的麻婆豆腐，大野也能吃得很香。松本公寓楼下还有家711，它饿肚子时也可以去买吃的。在松本提交这份换组的申请前，他已经去北海道出差过两个星期了，期间相叶联系他，说大野身上并没有发生任何不妥。

当松本忙碌了两周赶着终电推开家门时，迎接他的不是一声“欢迎回来”，而是一个空荡荡的房间，没开灯，没声响。

他把家里所有的灯都按开，把所有房间都翻了个底朝天，最后在水槽角落里看见一动不动的大野时，慌得几乎要直接跳进水里。大野被他敲玻璃的声音吵醒，大概是睡得正香有些没回神，用人鱼语向他轻声哼唱了一句：‘啊……松润，好久不见。’

低喃的吟唱回荡在水中，是柔和的歌声。

松本又拍了拍玻璃箱：“大野桑，你没事吧？”

‘嗯……？’人鱼软绵绵地伸了个懒腰，在松本的注视下浮出水面，揉着眼睛问：“你说什么？”

人鱼模样很安然，看上去不像出了什么状况。松本松了口气，一时间又觉得这么慌张的自己有些丢脸，忍不住埋怨道：“你窝在水槽角落里干什么？灯也不开，房间里什么摆设都和我走之前没两样，我还以为你出什么意外了。”

大野的眉角垮下去：“我和相叶酱大扫除了来着，我以为你回来看见会高兴。”

松本语塞：“…………那你怎么回水槽睡觉了？之前不是喜欢睡沙发的吗？”

人鱼说话时的音色很静，像冬日落雪后的夜晚：“你不在这里，我就会想回家了。”

松本的心一下子就软了，爬上楼梯走到水槽顶，蹲下身与大野对视，低声道：“对不起。”

人鱼的上身全露出水面，伸手摸了摸松本的头发和耳垂，似乎在重新确认人类的触感。松本任它摸了好一会儿，才红着脸把它的手拉下去。

大野倒像是很开心，笑着说：“相叶酱夸我了，说我跟你相处也慢慢懂了点人类的情感，是好事。他告诉我我这种感情叫寂寞，是你教给我的。”

松本心里酸酸痒痒的，不知该说什么是好。人鱼继续说下去：“相叶酱还告诉我什么是喜欢，就是看着某个人某个物体，心里会暖洋洋的，会想笑，会像看见早上升起的太阳。”

大野捧起松本的脸，眼底有很温和的笑意：“我现在有好多个太阳了。你也是，相叶酱也是，还有面包、大海、相叶酱带来的漫画……我都喜欢。”

 

——不要误会。人鱼不懂爱情。

 

“啊……嗯、”松本一边因大野的话心头一热，一边又快被某种强烈的失望感击倒，勉强撑起嘴角笑了笑，“谢谢。”

大野主动握住松本的手，人鱼手上还沾着水，凉凉的，稍微减轻了些人类体温带来的灼热感。

“寂寞是冷的，”大野喃喃自语，“但是松润很暖和呢。”

松本下意识紧握住人鱼的手，又立刻放松，心里默念了几遍这是本能这是本能就算它懂了一点情感也不要被蛊惑，最终只是拍了拍大野的手背，说：“没事，以后你没必要总想家了。”

 

转采访组的许可很快便发下来。松本回到家里，看见相叶一个人翻着龙珠，而大野坐在地上临摹，撒了一地的草纸。

“…………”

松本沉默着捡起几张，笔触有些稚嫩，但形体和五官掌握得很好，每张临摹都颇有几分相似。

相叶跟他打了声招呼：“你回来啦。”

松本放下公文包，边解领带边问道：“你们干什么呢？不是要教它学习吗？这都看了多少天漫画了？”

“大野桑感兴趣嘛。而且你看，他今天第一次画画，才画了一下午，就已经画得这么好了，说不定他有这方面的才能呢。”

松本瞥了大野一眼。人鱼很专注，甚至没抬头跟他打一声招呼，下唇微探出点丰润的头。

相叶又问：“你工作怎么样？上次出差我们表现得很好吧，大扫除打扫得很干净吧？”

松本没理笑得像在求小红花的狼人，解开马甲的扣子挂到衣架上，回答道：“我去申请换采访组了。以后就不需要长期出差了。”

相叶瞪大双眼：“为什么？我和大野桑又没惹事，你怎么还这么担心？”

“它说身边没人就会想回家，我怕它自己呆着太——你那是什么表情？”

松本瞪向相叶。狼人被那视线盯得耳朵都弹了出来，小声嗫嚅着：“还说你不宠他……”

“……”人类耳根子一热，回嘴道：“你不也由着它做它想做的事吗？”

“可是大野桑很可爱，由着他又没什么大不了的。”

相叶说着，拍拍大野肩膀，两只魔爪捏住不明就里的人鱼的脸揉了揉，掰着它的脑袋看向松本：“你为什么不想承认这一点呢？”

摸着别人的Omega说什么呢你？松本有点气急。

相叶松开手，认真道：“松润，承认他很可爱，和你喜欢上他是两件事。你越用力否认，就越容易把它们搞混。”

它看着愣住的松本，又重复了一遍刚才的问题：“你为什么不想承认这一点呢？”

 

松本回答不上来。

过了一个星期，他还是没想出个答案。

周末，相叶说应该开始带大野桑去更远的地方走一走，有些社会经验得亲身体会过才明白。于是松本带大野坐了次电车，没有走太远，到高円寺就下了车。

大野第一次去比松本家楼下便利店更远的地方，兴致很高，拉着他问东问西，但不多时就腻了，自己观察着周围环境，偶尔看见建筑工地周围的“禁止闲杂人等进出”的告示牌，抬脚就想往里走，被松本赶紧拉了回去。

两人随心乱逛了一会儿，进商场买了两件衣服，路过几家饮食店。大野盯着咖啡厅外面小黑板上的菜单，脚像生了根一样。

松本问他：“想吃什么？”

大野摇摇头，指着上面画的草莓雪顶咖啡欧蕾说：“那个看上去挺好玩的。”

“那一会儿再去买些画具给你。现在先吃饭吧，快中午了。”

大野嗯了一声。两人正要离开，突然身后有人惊叫出声：“是那只人鱼！”

他们回过头，说这话的是个看起来很年轻的男生，看见松本和大野的脸，更加确信地跟同伴嚷起来：“对！我记得新闻里说那只人鱼身上有防止逃跑用的项圈！你看它脖子！”

松本忍不住皱起眉，拉着大野的胳膊想离开。人鱼不理解他的反应，被拖得有些踉跄。

周围有人也认出大野的脸，扭头和朋友议论起什么。最开始叫嚷的那个男生还在后面喊：“喂！那人鱼总共没上岸几个月吧！为什么要把它带出来啊？那可是野生的未开化的动物，你把它带进商场，要是它发狂伤人怎么办！别给其他人添麻烦行吗？！赶紧出去！”

“你——！”

松本猛地回过头想冲过去，却被大野抢先一步拦在了身后。

那男生的话里并没有包含百分之百的恶意，更多是出于野生人型生物的学习能力这一不确定因素带来的恐惧。他没想到松本反应居然这么大，被一个比自己年长高大的Alpha怒目而视的压力吓得身为Beta的他倒退了好几步。男生面色煞白着，却不觉得自己说错了什么，强撑着胆子哆哆嗦嗦道：“怎、怎么了？你随便把没接受多少教育的野生人型生物带出来，就是在危害社会，我又没说错。”

松本太阳穴一阵突突，刚想开口，面前突然一黑。他把遮蔽物扯下来，是大野的手。

人鱼不依不饶地又挡了他脸一下，把松本愤怒的表情藏在手心里，朝那个男生露出一个松松软软的微笑。

 

人群慢慢散了。松本被大野拉着往商场大门方向走，心里很不是滋味：“你刚才为什么拦着我？”

大野反问：“你刚才是在生气吗？”

松本沉默。大野自问自答道：“相叶酱说生气是烫的，就像我抓来的鱼被海鸥抢走一样。”

大野嘀嘀咕咕着，听得松本的气一点一点往外泄。

“松润生气时怪吓人的。我生气时会想拔那只海鸥的毛，你刚才想对那个人做什么？”

“……”

“对人型生物的诽谤谩骂不构成犯罪。相叶酱之前跟我讲了；但是对人类的伤害罪很严重。”

大野停下脚步，朝松本笑了笑：“没必要为了我做那么沉重的事。”

松本心口一疼，看着人鱼脸上的笑——是真的完全不介意的轻松的笑容，眼角弯弯，有颗小虎牙冒出个尖来。

可爱得一塌糊涂。

 

 

——为什么不承认它可爱呢？

 

——因为很多事一旦肯定了，就注定他先输了。

 

丢兵卸甲，一败涂地。


	8. Chapter 8

第七章

晚8点53分。松本聚精会神地敲着键盘，没有注意到身后悄悄逼近的黑影。

“你在做什么？”

男人被吓了一跳，回过头去，看见从转椅靠背上方钻出个小脑袋一脸好奇的大野，回答道：“我在工作，明天要把稿子交上去，我在做最后的编辑和修整。”

人鱼眨着眼，在松本的眼镜框上划了一道：“这样也很好看。”

松本在家工作时会戴眼镜。但大野不怎么进他书房，没见过他的眼镜装扮，第一反应不是冲着松本的话，而是他的脸去的，搞得人类有些狼狈地躲闪了下视线：“唔、…谢谢。”

他见大野视线移到电脑屏幕上。上面是松本这次针对城下町的取材做的采访报告，内容不算深奥，但文稿中汉字很多。人鱼读了没几行就皱着眉撅着嘴，兴趣缺缺地拨拉起松本的衣袖。

松本忙碌了几个小时，被大野这一打断，也觉得眼睛有些酸了，回头看看大野，伸手捏起它的额发，比对了一下大野眼睛的位置，说道：“头发有点长了，周末我带你去剪剪。”

他突然想起上次带大野出门的经历，不禁担心起来：“你要是不想出门，我也可以请理发师来家里帮你剪。”

大野摇摇头，反倒很不解地问：“为什么我不想出门？”

“……算了。那没事，我跟我常去的店预约一下。”

大野欢快地嗯了一声，隔着靠背抓住松本的身体用力抱了抱，转身跑出门。

松本在座椅上恍神了很久，才长叹了一口气。

 

前几天相叶和大野聊起为什么漫画里角色临别重逢时要拥抱，狼人又用那种奇特的理论跟大野解释说这是人类开心喜悦或者想告诉对方自己的喜欢时的做法，然后这两只就嘻嘻哈哈着搂到一起，欢乐得快蹦出几朵小花。

很明显，现在松本成了大野感情和行为的实验台。这两天大野经常会拥抱他，人鱼身上有他同款洗发水的香气，让人舍不得推开。

松本知道相叶是出于好意想为大野未来独立生活打基础，理解人类的情感和肢体语言能让人鱼在人类社会中显得不那么格格不入。但有些时候大野混杂着本能和朦胧的情绪的举动在松本看来就是在考验他的理性。

那是他的命运番，他的Omega，政府批准的名义上属于他的存在。只要他想，他随时可以在大野的腺体上咬上那么一口，让人鱼体内Omega的部分再也离不开他。

但是他不能那么做。大野不是自愿离开大海，不是自愿来到松本的身边，更不是自愿成为他的命运番的。如果不是出于人鱼的意愿，松本就不能踏出那一步。

应该说就连现在这样沉溺在大野拥抱的温度里都让松本有罪恶感。他觉得自己在利用人鱼的无知，他应该告诉大野什么事不能对一个年轻气盛的Alpha做，什么事会让Alpha产生误解。但他没有，他甚至对这些事甘之如饴。

松本又叹了口气，回想起刚刚大野指尖的触感，胸口一阵酸痛。

 

人鱼似乎不太喜欢理发，剪刀碰到它后颈发根时，大野会痒得直缩，越理背越弓，几乎要蜷成个球。

松本笑着矫正它姿势几次，最后实在没什么办法，便只让理发师草草剪短大野原来的长发，留了截短短的刘海。

虽然没能帮大野理出个多时尚的发型，但松本对现在这样也还算满意，尤其是那截刘海。刚吹完的头发发质很软，乖巧地贴在额头上，细细碎碎的，怎么看怎么可爱。

回家路上，松本就一个劲可爱可爱地说个不停。午饭是在家庭餐厅解决的。男人看着人鱼吃三明治吃得脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，忍不住拿手机拍了几张照，伸手揉揉大野的刘海，又开始夸它可爱。

人鱼半天没吭声，低着头闷声吃自己的，直到松本再一次伸出手碰到它刘海时，才小幅度地躲了一下。

松本被这个很新鲜的反应搞得一愣，才注意到大野垂着的脑袋侧面有抹漂亮的红色，耳朵尖看上去像熟了一样。

人鱼害羞了。

松本意识到这一点，有些措手不及的紧张，同时也因这崭新的反应产生了些许激动和喜悦，他还想再逗逗大野，刚想开口，突然有人轻轻拍了拍他肩膀。

松本抬起头，看清来人，不禁愣住。

女性笑了笑，黑发随着拉住挎包的动作微微摇曳：“果然是你，刚才我进店里时看见背影就觉得熟悉。好久不见了。”

大野疑惑地看向来人。那是个漂亮的女性Omega，气质沉稳，笑容十分迷人。女性看看大野，微笑着打了声招呼：“你就是松润的命运番吧？我叫雪江，是他的前女友。”

大野哦了一声，也回应道：“你好。我是大野智。”

松本问她：“你过来干什么？”

“没什么，我们的座位在收银台附近，一会儿你们结账时遇上了不打声招呼也挺尴尬的。最近怎么样？有空再一起出去吃个饭？”

“还行吧，以后有时间再约。”

两人没有再聊，客套了几句，雪江便回去了。

大野盯着女性浓密乌黑的长发看了会儿，开口问道：“前女友？”

松本喝了口水，点点头：“嗯。交往了半年，和平分手的。”

“和平分手？那是什么意思？”

男人想起相叶带大野看的电视剧里大多数男男女女的爱情关系都挺复杂，估计没见过类似的情况，便解释道：“就是说双方分手时没有太多纠葛，有人从此不再联系，也有保持一般程度交流的情况。”

人鱼懵懂地点点头，不知为何，胸口有些闷热。

 

“那是嫉妒。”

大野皱眉看向摆弄着手机的研究者：“嫉妒？”

二宫头也不抬：“对，嫉妒。七原罪之一，是种丑陋的情感。”

“我不太懂。电视剧里说人嫉妒都是看对方拥有自己得不到的东西，比如自己喜欢的人，或者自己梦寐以求的地位。”

大野的语言已经很得体了，甚至偶尔有些特意卖弄自己刚学来的单词的得意。二宫瞥了它一眼，说道：“人类的嫉妒有些是自发的，有些是出于生物本能的危机感造成的。婴儿会因为突然离开母亲产生危机感；婚后的Omega会因为爱人出轨可能导致自己的胎儿无人抚养而产生危机感，这些都可能引起嫉妒。也许是你Omega的部分潜意识里对自己的命运番被他人占据这件事产生了嫉妒吧。”

大野听得有些云里雾里的：“可是松润又不属于我，我为什么要有危机感？”

二宫用力地翻了个白眼：“我怎么知道你的鱼脑袋里都装了什么。自己想。”

大野便不说话了。

 

相叶因研究所的新项目不得不去俄罗斯最早发现野生狼人的森林出差两个月。期间松本不能一直呆在家里，研究所就把二宫派来给大野教书。

这事让Alpha很警惕，在家里各种角落都安了监视器。

然而二宫对整件事都兴致缺缺，每天来松本家里都是随意拿两本书交给大野，人鱼想看就看，不想看他也不管。一个人坐在沙发上玩手机或者游戏机，有时还会拿一副扑克牌练习魔术。

大野早过了一开始对研究者敬而远之的阶段。每天自己画会儿画，观察二宫的魔术或者游戏画面，时不时还会和他聊一些人鱼并不能完全听懂的话题。

它盯着二宫游戏机屏幕上跳动的小人，突然开口道：“相叶酱不在，你会觉得冷吗？”

小人一个打滑，被乌龟撞到，掉下深渊。

这是最后一条命。二宫盯着GAME OVER的字样，抬头看了看状况外的大野，打了它肩膀一下：“突然说什么呢你？”

有点疼。但是大野看过二宫对相叶这样，也没太介意，自顾自说下去：“相叶酱临走前跟我说的，他要是走了你会很寂寞，所以让我多陪你聊聊。”

 

“nino他看上去有点凶，但实际上很怕寂寞的，也不喜欢伤害别人。野生人型生物中有些不适应研究所的生活，也有些始终对人类抱有不信感。如果去试图理解所有生物，很多时候就会对现在的社会、我们从事的工作产生疑问：到底什么才是正确的？我们做的事真的会给未来带去好的结果吗？”

“所以什么都不去想才是最好的。站在外侧的世界，冷静客观地观察另一侧的世界。一旦试图去理解、思考这些事的合理性，站在两个世界中间线的我们也许就会崩坏。所以即使对他人、甚至对他自己也很残忍，nino还是选择了这种做法。不去想，也不去理解，只是无感情地接受，把自己当成一台专注作业的机器。”

狼人落寞地笑了笑：“但是他是个很温柔的人。”

“我从小在研究所的培养舱里长大，那时候人型生物是纯粹的研究用器材。狼人的愈合速度是所有生物中最快的，为了判断养殖狼人的细胞再生速度是否比野生狼人优越，很长一段时间里，我接受的都是肢体切断再分解一类的、很疼很疼的研究。”

“养殖狼人是细胞栽培的。依照人类的伦理观，这种人工培养出来的生命的价值是否能和普通生命的价值相提并论这个议题一直都没有什么明确的结论。所以研究员们对我们并不抱有什么负罪感。我们生长在研究所里，没有见过蓝天，不明白生命的意义，也不知道什么叫自由，因为人类培养我们就是为了用作研究。”

“直到有一天，我躺在手术台上，疼得晕死了几次，再睁开眼，就看见nino站在我旁边，很平静地问我：你会说话吗？”

“nino不喜欢野生人型生物，因为他觉得那些生物属于自然，它们性情中的野性是人类永远无法真正驯服的。但他对养殖人型生物很好，他从小在研究所长大，看见太多像我一样被用作实验的没有自我和生存意志的人型生物。他可以理解我们的痛苦，因为我们是人类社会的产物，是属于他所在的、外侧的世界的一环。”

“再后来，我们脱离了实验生物的身份，我选择留在研究所里，我想留在nino身边帮他做点什么，所以我开始学习。我明白nino不去试图理解野生人型生物的原因，但是我也希望他能试着做出一些改变。他是个很温柔的人，以前还对我说过‘你就是太勉强自己了’这种话，他不应该因为环境影响就去压抑自己做些本来不喜欢的事。”

 

“……………………那个滥好人笨蛋真够多嘴的。”

二宫撑着下巴撇过头去，不知在想些什么。

大野问：“你没有通过窃听器听见他说这些吗？”

“你最近很安生，出去两次也没见有逃跑的迹象。我就暂时没怎么检查录音了。”

大野忍不住说道：“你这样……不太专业吧？”

“吵死了。”二宫扔了个坐垫甩到它身上。

大野抓住坐垫，不依不饶地问：“所以相叶酱出差你会寂寞吗？”

研究者脸有点红：“……有点吧。又不特别强烈。我也不是小孩了，用不着你们操心。”

“那如果相叶酱的前女友出现了，你会觉得嫉妒吗？”

二宫的表情这才恢复到理智的研究者的表情：“相叶桑要教你辨别基础的感情，我可以理解。但是别用你们那套幼稚的理论分析我的情绪。人类的情感比你想象的要复杂千万倍。”

大野困惑地看着他。

“感情并非独立存在，诱因也绝不仅仅只有一种。喜欢可以引发嫉妒，可以带来恐惧；寂寞不一定是因为身边没有他人陪伴，有时身处喧嚣之中依旧会感到刻骨的孤独。”

二宫撇了撇嘴：“你不是问过爱是什么吗？我告诉你，爱是甜蜜，是苦涩，是灼热，是痛苦，是寂寞，是喜悦。爱是人类最复杂的感情，是最神圣、也最卑微的东西。如果用学术一点的话来说，爱还是人类脑中产生的一系列化学反应。”

“你至今为止没有被爱过，也不知道爱是什么。你在情感上就是个蹒跚学步的婴儿，而且没有人真的明白该怎么引导你教育你，因为至今为止没有一只人鱼懂得什么是爱情。”

“相叶桑努力教育你，我尊重他的成果，因为我的确在你身上看到了一些转变。”

“但是我告诉你——”研究者一字一句，仿佛敲在人鱼心上：

 

“你还是什么都不懂。”


	9. Chapter 9

第八章

松本醒来时，觉得自己像被埋进了火中，烧得他脑仁一阵阵痛。

闹钟甚至没有响。早上4点23分，太阳都没有升起来。

他拖着双腿出去倒了杯水，咕咚咕咚灌下去，嗓子火烧一样嘶啦啦地干疼。

三月一度的发情期。前段时间忙着处理采访材料，抑制剂断了两个星期，现在现世报来了。

大野窝在沙发上沉沉睡着，令松本觉得还算安慰的是人鱼身上并没有传来信息素的气味。

他回到自己房间，给研究所发了封邮件让他们这一周不要派人过来。现在他负责的采访要求两个月内交稿，时间还充裕，下个星期多跑几次便是。

松本做好一切准备，在房间里多放了几个2L的矿泉水瓶好随时补充水分，接着倒床就睡。

 

Alpha以往的发情期并不特别痛苦，他自制力很强，有时甚至可以撑着发晕的脑袋去工作一两天。而且就算是出门寻找床伴也很容易，冲着他的脸就能对他张开双腿的Omega大有人在。

但通常松本都是在家疯狂睡觉，把这段时期熬过去。这也导致他下意识地忘记了现在和以前某个不同之处——大野还在家里。

松本睡了没多久，突然被人摇醒了。大野站在床边，皱眉盯着他：“松润，你今天不用工作吗？”

Alpha侧脸在枕头上蹭了蹭，汗湿了一片，有些难受：“我发情期到了。这一周会在家里休息。”

大野见他喘得厉害，伸手摸了摸他的脸，被烫得嘶一声猛跳着退了一步：“好烫！……那你还能起来吃饭喝水吗？”

“这段时间我不吃东西也没关系，水我已经准备好了。”

松本努力辨认大野的身影和房间的摆设，指了指自己放在床头柜上的钱包手机：“你肚子饿的话就自己下去买东西吃。这几天研究所不会来人，我也没法帮你做饭了。抱歉。”

“没事。你需要我做什么吗？你看上去很不舒服。”

我希望你能过来让我咬一口后颈。Alpha暗想，面上只是摇摇头：“过去就好了。你出去吧，我继续睡觉。”

人鱼有些担忧地又看了他几眼，最终还是听话地走了出去。

 

前两天还算平稳地度过了。到了第三天，Alpha倒在床上，无意识地抱住被单摆着腰，全身上下热到理智快崩断。

——Omega、Omega、他的Omega……

本能在他血液中飞驰嘶吼，每一根神经每一个细胞都在疯狂渴求着Omega的信息素。

想拥抱对方、进入那处柔软滚烫的地界、让自己成为对方的主宰。

直到大野敲开他房门，松本才意识到自己正在低吼，体内的热烫得他整个人蜷缩起来，五脏六腑都疼到颤抖。

“松润……你没事吧？”

Alpha死死抓着床单以免自己扑到大野身上，甩了甩头，能听到汗水啪嗒砸进床单的响声。

人鱼被他的样子吓到了，走近几步，又踌躇起来，转身快步走出了房间。

 

他的Omega离开了。

——不、不对。

松本狠狠摇了摇头。大野做的事是正确的，不然他可能会做出什么令自己后悔的事来。

理智告诉他冷静。但Alpha的本能对刚刚唾手可得的Omega的转身离去痛苦不已。松本能听见血浆在太阳穴汩汩流动迸发的轰鸣。

他需要他的Omega。精神上，肉体上。

 

不知过了多久，大野再次推开了房门。

松本在欲望和理性的挣扎间身心俱疲，没有抬头看它。

人鱼走到床边，开口道：“松润，我查了Alpha发情期的症状，说他们需要和Omega交配来缓解身体的燥热。”

松本听着它的话，本能依旧在敲着他的脑袋疯狂叫喊。

 

——占有它、占有它、它是你的

 

“你看上去真的很难受，我一直在想我能帮你做些什么。”

 

——让它躺在你身下、让它接受你、让它叫出你的名字、让它眼中只有你，再也容不下其他人

 

“所以我给你前女友打了电话，她说她很快就到了。”

 

松本猛地抬起头。大野一脸关切地看着他：“别担心，我不会打扰你们的。”

“…………”

 

人鱼见松本半天没有反应，还以为他是在怪自己自作主张，又连忙说道：“雪江小姐说了就当帮你个忙，不是什么大不了的事，所以——”

“……出去、”

大野愣住：“诶？”

Alpha低吼道：“我说我让你出去！”

人鱼不明白他在生什么气，但当它看见松本通红的双眼时，很久以前那种莫名的痛楚突然席卷了它胸口，最终，它什么都没有说，只是有些慌乱地退出了房间。

 

雪江来得的确很快，大野带她去松本房间里，临关门前，能看见Alpha最后一抹无奈到痛不欲生的视线。

大野听见门那边女性低声的叹息：“你也挺辛苦的。”

人鱼在家里转了转，依旧甩不脱刚刚松本对它的低吼和最后那个眼神，包括它自己胸口里沉闷的痛。明明之前很快就退散了，这次却像海蛇的毒液一般沁入它全身，疼得它几乎无法呼吸。

 

这疼痛到底是什么？

 

人鱼无意识地回到自己的水槽中，用熟悉的液体包裹住自己，寻求一点保护。

松本说过他不会和自己结番，所以大野应该没做错事。

人鱼闭上双眼，不去思考此刻房间内在发生什么。

不知不觉间，它想起二宫的话。

 

——你还是什么都不懂。


	10. Chapter 10

第九章

雪江并没有呆很久，按照松本的要求，Omega只留下了一些沾着她的信息素的衣物。

她临出门前，大野还慌慌张张地跟在后面问个不停：“松润不会有事吧？为什么你这么快就走了？发情期不是会持续一周吗？”

女性站在门外，最后看了它一眼，摇摇头转身离开。

很久以后大野才明白，那个眼神是同情。

 

松本房间里仍时不时会传来Alpha压抑的低吼。大野想进去看看他的情况，又担心松本还在生它的气。

要是男人又露出之前的表情，也许大野胸口那阵刚刚才好容易平复下去的痛楚会复发。

人鱼不喜欢疼痛。

它在家里转了几圈，最终决定给相叶打个电话。

 

“……事情就是这样。Alpha发情期需要和Omega交配，但是我不明白怎么交配，你们都说人鱼不需要交配，而且以前松润自己说了不会和我结番。我把可以和他交配的Omega找来，他却生我气了。相叶酱，是我做错什么了吗？”

“不，你没有做错。没有任何Omega只因为Alpha发情就必须把自己的身体交出去，所有生物都应该尊重自己。交配不是义务，更不是救助手段。”

相叶的声音很温柔：“可能松润自己产生了一些不必要的期待吧。他现在处于发情期，情绪不太稳定，所以当时冲你发了火。等发情期结束，他会自己想明白的。别担心。”

大野敏锐地抓住自己不理解的字眼：“他期待什么？”

“……”

狼人换了个话题：“大野桑，下次你要记住，如果其他人对你说希望你放着他们不管，说他们没事，你就不可以自作主张做一些你觉得可以帮上他们的事。”

大野反驳道：“但是松润看起来真的很难受。”

“即使是普通的人类，也不能保证自己所做的事一定可以帮助到对方。有时候你的善意可能会造成其他人的痛苦。他告诉你不要担心，是因为他不想让你被他的痛苦所影响。”

“……”大野的眉毛耷拉下去，“那我什么都不能为他做吗？”

“……还是有的。”

相叶想了想，说：“大野桑，等松润这次发情期结束，你想不想去上学？”

“上学？”

“对。学习到一定程度的人型生物可以去专门的学校接受教育，不是你在电视上看过的一般人去的地方，更类似于找出未来从事职业方向的辅助性特殊学校。你可以在里面接触更多人类社会的知识，找到自己以后想做的事。只要在那里得到许可，研究所就可以承认你独立生活的权利了。”

大野有些感兴趣，但还是不解道：“为什么我去上学能帮到松润？”

“因为学校是寄宿制的，每个星期你可以回家一次，会减少你和松润的见面次数。把命运番放在他身边果然还是给他造成压力了，所以让你们分开对他处理自己心情会比较好。”

 

——和我分开对松润比较好吗？

大野坐在松本卧室门边。一周时间马上要过去，松本房间里传出的声音中的热量也已经消退。依照相叶的话，大概明天松本就能恢复正常了。

——如果这样对他比较好，那我果然还是应该去相叶酱说的那个地方吧。

——但是听上去好像会很寂寞……

人鱼权衡着利弊，脑袋一点一点，慢慢睡了过去。

 

第二天一早，松本从床上爬起来，先把一团狼藉的床单被单拆下来扔到地上，刚想推开门出去冲个澡，门板却被什么东西挡住了。

大野睡梦中突然被撞了一下，眯着眼睛撅着嘴，慢慢从地上爬起来。

松本被它睡在自己门口的举动吓到了：“大野桑？”

人鱼慢腾腾地给他挪出开门的位置，打了个哈欠：“松润，早上好。”

它突然一皱眉，鼻子抽了抽。房间里Alpha浓厚的信息素气味和体液的味道四溢着。松本脸一红，赶紧反手把门关上。

他先拉起大野，拍了拍人鱼身上并不怎么存在的灰尘。

“怎么睡地上了？”

大野用力挤了两下眼睛，甩甩脑袋，终于清醒了些：“相叶酱说今天你发情期就结束了，我怕你出什么事，就想在外面等你。”

“……谢谢。”松本揉揉它的头发。

人鱼盯着他的脸看了会儿，问：“松润，你还在生气吗？”

男人摇摇头：“没事，已经过去了，也是我之前没有跟你说过发情期的事。但是下次你做什么事之前先跟我说一声，记住了吗？”

大野嗯了一声，垂下头：“对不起。”

它直起身，想起上次和相叶的对话，又说道：“对了，相叶酱问我要不要去上学，他说我和你分开些距离对你比较好。你怎么想？”

松本刚要去洗澡，听见这话，转身看向大野。漂亮的眼睛睁得很大。

他的双唇慢慢开启了一条缝隙，又紧紧闭合，抿成条直线，最后缓慢地开口道：“你想去吗？”

“我不太确定。我想先去看看情况。但你要是不希望我去，那我就不去。”

松本知道相叶说的“学校”是什么地方：养殖人型生物和研究所放出的野生人型生物在步入社会前统一要去那里接受教育，里面的学生和老师都是人型生物。学校是寄宿制，这就意味着他每星期只能见到大野一次。

通常人型生物入学前至少要花三年以上学习语言和社会常识。松本压根没有料到相叶会这么早提出这件事。

他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“你先去那里看看吧，之后自己决定就好。”

 

与此同时，研究所内野生人鱼驯养项目小组成员们正吵得热火朝天。

“只要大野桑达到学力水平要求就行了吧？人型生物学校又没有对入学前接受教育时间的限制！”

相叶拍着桌子：“他的学习能力是有目共睹的，这几个月也没有做出伤人或者自残的行为，为什么你们还要阻止他去学校？”

其他研究员不甘示弱地吼回去：“三年的教育时间不仅仅是为了让人型生物学会说话，更是为了让它们更好地接受人类社会和自然界的差异！很多常识规范是我们人类普通生活中无意识地遵守的，野生人型生物怎么可能在这么短的时间内全部融会贯通！”

“都闭嘴。”

会议室内所有人瞬间噤声，看向坐在长桌首位的负责人二宫。

青年晃了晃圆珠笔，缓缓开口：“我同意送它去学校，不过它需要接受入学考试。我们会根据考试成绩判断是否应该录取它。考试范围包括良知、常识和学力。这样你们应该可以安心了吧？”

仍有几个人不服道：“但是……”

“大野在这几个月中通过和人类的接触慢慢萌生了情感，如果让它进入更广阔的世界，也许关于它的数据会得到进一步更新。”

席间有人突然举起手，眯着眼打量不远处一脸平静的负责人：“二宫桑，我听说你前段时间与那只人鱼有过短期的交流。你该不会是对它产生同情心了吧？”

二宫瞥了他一眼，没有回答这个问题：“我会定期去观察它，确认它有没有产生暴力倾向，并提交报告进行说明。还有异议吗？”

满堂皆静。二宫满意地点点头，站起身，撇下一句：“散会。”


	11. Chapter 11

第十章

今天是大野从学校回来的日子。相叶带了芝士蛋糕和甜甜圈来敲松本家门，迎接它的是松本一个写满“你来做什么”的眼神。

狼人没有介意，放下蛋糕，嗅到房间里充盈的香气。

大野周末回家的这一晚，松本总会准备很丰盛的晚饭。狼人摇着尾巴进厨房晃了一圈，不禁又开始后悔自己当初答应让松本把大野带回来。

 

大野的入学很顺利。人鱼刚进校园就发现了新的兴趣，这两个月都泡在学校的舞蹈室里。大野节奏感把握得好，对歌舞有天生的领悟力，加上本身身体素质好，现在一头扎进新领域里。偶尔二宫传来几张人鱼的照片，里面都是大野满头大汗露着虎牙朝镜头比v字的灿烂笑容。

人鱼周围其他人型生物和它交流也没什么障碍。研究所内反对其入学的声音渐渐消失。二宫也三天两头往学校跑，观察大野的一言一行，有时还会往它头上贴几个贴片观测它对某些东西的生理反应。

问题是松本这边。Alpha表面风平浪静。但相叶总放不下心。

松本对大野的特别是狼人看在眼里的。如果大野理解人类的感情，并且愿意回应，那相叶举双手双脚支持朋友的恋爱。但当初松本发情期时大野的举动已经可以证明人鱼对他没有那方面的意思，松本很明显失恋了，就和曾经相叶害怕发生的情况一样，它的朋友最终还是因为这段关系受伤了。

现在当务之急就是踩下刹车，快刀斩乱麻好停止这种单相思行为。松本一向自制又理性，相叶以为这段感情在松本受伤以后就会被克制住，所以人类才会答应送大野去学校。

但相叶现在摸不清它朋友的想法。松本还是对大野很特别，还是会用那种看伴侣一样温和挂糖的视线看着人鱼，工作也没有调整回去，每周守在家里等大野回来短暂地见上一面，仿佛这是他生命中再重要不过的事一样。

 

“松润，你……”

——“叮咚”

相叶刚开口，就被门铃声打断了。松本快步走去开门。狼人只好先把话吞回去。

大野染了头发，金灿灿的朝天头，远远看着像团金色的火焰。松本连着看了几眼它失去遮蔽物的光滑的额头，笑着接过行李：“怎么染发了？”

大野摸了摸脖颈：“练舞老师说下次想让我参加舞台剧，角色需要，就帮我染了。”

“要演舞台剧了？老师挺看好你的嘛。”

“没，nino跟老师建议的，说是体验角色的经历说不定会促使我理解那个角色的感情。”

松本被大野对那个研究者的称呼搞得眉头一跳，点了点头：“先吃饭吧。”

大野不会主动提起学校的事，松本吃两口问一句，大野断断续续地随口回答着，突然想起件事：“对了，跟我一起排练的有个养殖狼人的女孩子，前几天跟我表白了。”

相叶和松本往嘴里送饭的动作皆是一顿。狼人心惊胆战地瞟了眼Alpha的表情。

男人的动作只是微微停顿了一下，又恢复如常，平静地问道：“是吗，你怎么回答的？”

“我觉得她挺好的，眼睛大大的，说话做事也都很可爱，就答应说跟她交往了。”

相叶手抖得哆哆嗦嗦着放下碗筷，碰掉了根筷子，慌慌张张捡起来，不敢看松本的方向，只向大野说道：“会不会太草率了？你们总共也没认识多久吧？”

人鱼眨眨眼：“会吗？我觉得我挺喜欢她的。而且nino说了我没有被爱过，所以不明白什么是爱。我以为人类的交往就是体验爱和被爱的过程，想试试看交往会不会让我有什么变化。”

这理论很无懈可击。最重要的是大野是出于个人意愿选择这么做的。相叶想不到反驳的话，正抓耳挠腮着。松本在一旁开口了：“人类的交往有时不会涉及到爱情那么深刻的层次。你要是觉得喜欢，看见对方就高兴，那交往也没什么。说不定日久天长，感情就深了。记住要对人家女孩子好一点。”

相叶见松本没有什么异样，心下疑惑，草草吃了几口就下了桌。

大野吃完晚饭就跑去房间里画画。相叶陪松本收拾着餐桌碗筷，还是放不下心里的困惑，开口道：“松润，你听见大野桑交女朋友，就没什么感觉吗？”

松本反倒皱眉看向他：“我为什么要有感觉？”

“就……你真一点都不介意？”

“你刚才也听见了，它对对方的感情并不深，说不定它都区别不开普通的喜欢和真正交往时喜欢的不同，如果我对它表白，它可能也是一样答应的。”

“那，那不是挺好的吗？也算出于大野桑自愿了。为什么你不这么做啊？”

松本叹了口气：“它的确需要经历更多事，体验更多感情。现在它对这些都是懵懂的，就好像雏鸟跟着初见的生物，就算是出于自愿，对象被限制成一个，也就没什么可比性了。我希望它能通过恋爱加深对感情的理解，同时也能给它增加可选项。”

狼人听懂他的意思，不禁恐慌起来：“要是最后他不选你呢？”

“那是它的意愿，我尊重它。”

“……要是他花了很多年还是不明白人类的感情呢？”

“那我也会一直陪在它身边等它。选不选我都一样，我一定会等下去的。不选我也好，反正找到它之前我也是一直一个人，早就做好准备了。”

相叶看着朋友面上毅然的神情，再也说不出话来。

 

临睡前，大野摸到客厅陪松本看了会儿电视，盯着屏幕上的广告，拍了拍松本肩膀：“松润，啤酒好喝吗？”

“对第一次喝的人来说可能有些苦。你感兴趣？”

大野点点头：“有些人型生物对酒精很着迷，还带去学校过。但是老师跟我们说要喝酒需要征得管理者的同意。”

“你年龄换算过来比我还大了3岁呢，法律上没什么问题，想喝就去冰箱里拿吧。啤酒罐下面有写度数，选小的拿。”

大野便晃过去挑了罐啤酒，拉开瓶盖，闻了闻里面的气味，试探着嘬了一口，做了个鬼脸。

松本笑着问：“苦吗？”

“还好，感觉味道怪怪的。我再喝两口试试。”

再喝两口，它的脸很快就染上了些鲜活的红，看着综艺节目，偶尔仰头喝点酒，不多时，大野就醉了。

人鱼酡红着脸巴着松本的衣袖不放，眼睛盯着电视上的搞笑艺人，不知因为哪句话嘿嘿嘿地傻乐个不停。松本伸手抓了两把人鱼的金发，还是有些可惜以前的刘海。

大野喝醉以后还算不惹事的那种，兴奋劲儿一过去，说话就变得绵软了些，眼看着眼皮子要粘连在一起，小声嘟囔着松润你看电视上那个人眉毛好粗长得和你好像之类意义不明的话。

松本见大野快沿着沙发靠背一路倒进他怀里，捏捏它肩膀，轻声问：“困了？”

大野没开口，只是小幅度地点了点头，眼睛已经完全闭上了。

松本调低了电视音量，任大野靠着他打呼噜，等看完这期节目，关了电视，拍拍大野后背：“大野桑？”

回应他的只有一小串咕哝和一个很可爱的嘟嘴。

男人轻手轻脚拉开他们之间的距离，扶着大野躺倒在沙发上。人鱼对这位置很中意，一直没睡过床。

松本找了大野平时用的毛毯帮它盖好，又轻轻抚摸它的侧脸，最后小心翼翼在人鱼额头上印下一个亲吻。

 

男人站起身，放轻脚步回到他自己房间，关上了门。

 

客厅里一片寂静。

 

大野慢悠悠睁开双眼，酒精晕染的神经下，刚刚被亲吻的地方很温暖，侧脸有种微妙的湿润触感，它摸了摸眼角，被烫得缩回手。

是眼泪。

为什么它会流泪呢？人鱼浑浑沌沌地想着。

为什么和松本接近会让它胸口这么灼热这么疼呢？

人鱼不懂。

只有晦暗的无力感涌上它眼眶，化作滚烫的液体，一滴，又一滴。

 

这种感情究竟是什么呢？


	12. Chapter 12

第十一章

国营人型生物学校8号栋3楼。相叶确认了一下手机邮件里标注的教室门号，走出电梯，外面正对着个L字拐角，有几个女学生从走廊另一侧走近，其中有个女孩看见相叶，从裙子下面伸出条灰亮的尾巴轻快地甩了甩。

狼人听着那几人清脆的笑声，不太好意思地微笑点头示意了一下，快步向目的地走去。

其实用不着确认教室门号，离着几米远，相叶就看见一个熟悉的身影靠在教室对面的墙壁上。它走近些。二宫正盯着练舞室里的大野，余光瞥见它，随意地打了个招呼：“来了？”

相叶站到他身边，转身看向玻璃窗另一侧的景色。练舞室里只有大野自己，戴着个棒球帽，侧脸到脖颈一片晶亮。房间隔音效果很好，听不见里面的音乐，只能看到人鱼偶尔停下去按回放键时的T恤衫背后的汗渍。

现在是午休时间。二宫的声音回荡在清净的走廊里，像被戴上了扩音器：“你来干什么？”

相叶拿出手机给二宫看学校里认识的人给它发的邮件：“我听说大野桑被甩了，就过来看看他情况。”

“都一个星期之前的事了，”二宫撇了撇嘴，“早振作起来了。”

相叶有些惊讶：“就是说之前他还难过了一阵？”

“还行吧，也不算特别消沉。人家甩了它的理由是觉得自己在它心里不是特别的，嫌它表达的爱意不够——也是没办法的事。低落了两三天，说是下次要更珍惜喜欢自己的人。”

那这段迅速告终的感情还算对大野的成长起了点作用。相叶点点头，刚安下心，就被二宫接着说：“前两天它问我看见一个人接近一个人胸口发热发疼是种什么感觉，说它接近松本时心脏会疼到想哭。”

狼人想了下其中含义，惊讶得差点跳起来，耳朵竖得老高：“……诶？！nino、那个、那不就是——”

二宫瞪了它一眼：“我知道我知道，吵死了你，你声音再大点，楼下扫地工都能听见你嚷嚷了。”

狼人蔫蔫地垂下尾巴。研究者又看看练舞室里挥洒汗水的人鱼，叹了口气：“我告诉它那种感情需要它自己去定义。”

相叶想起松本对自己说会一直等下去时的神情，忍不住质疑道：“为什么不告诉他？松润等了这么多年才找到他的命运番，本来阻碍他们的就只有大野桑对感情的无知，现在既然有苗头了，那就应该告诉他们好好培养啊。”

“正是因为它对感情无知，所以我们才不能替它定义那到底是不是爱情。你明白爱一个人是什么感觉吗？你问一百个人这个问题，能得到一百种不同的回答。爱情不是某种概念，没有公式和解答。它必须找出它自己的答案。”

相叶忧心忡忡地看向窗那边的人鱼，低声道：“可是如果连个明确的方向都没有，那他可能要兜兜转转寻找好多年，而且还不一定能找出个答案来。”

二宫不咸不淡地回道：“普通人也是一样在寻找属于自己的爱情的，又不是只有它一个在受苦。至少现在它的命运番就在它旁边，已经可以少走很多弯路了。”

会那么顺利吗？相叶下意识想。

二宫又说：“你也别跟松本说这事，要是他产生了什么像上次那种不必要的期待就麻烦了。让事情顺其自然发展吧。”

相叶想起之前Alpha发情期的经历，沉默着点点头。

两人又看了练舞室里独自练习的大野很久，在又一颗汗珠沿着人鱼下巴滴落时，二宫突然开口道：“相叶桑，你会想尝试在水下生活吗？”

相叶一愣。

二宫继续说下去：“如果是不会游泳的人，就要先学会换气，划水，然后尝试下潜。我们没有鱼和人鱼的呼吸系统，所以还要学会用肺在水下呼吸。除此之外，还有越潜越深时必须考虑的水压问题，和怎么在海中寻找食物和淡水。”

相叶听得一头雾水：“那不是基本不可能的事吗？”

“对，人类不借助工具，就无法在水下生存，去宇宙也一样，要面对的问题太多了，而那些东西和我们至今为止接受的教育、长年累月进化得来的身体机能是不相符的。

——但是啊，他现在面对的就是这样的状况。在不熟悉的环境里，过着与他迄今为止活的人生截然不同的日子，面对他明明不需要理解和思考的问题。就算这样，他也还是在努力地摸索着答案。”

相叶看着自己熟识多年的老友，对方眼中的情绪是它期盼许久的崭新的光彩。

狼人微笑着附和道：“大野桑很特别对吧。”

“嗯。”二宫难得坦率地点了点头：“理解人类情感对野生人鱼而言实在太困难了。我们研究了这么多年，最终也只能得出它们天性如此的结论。所以我知道他面对的是多么困难的局面。但是他现在的确有了很大改变，像现在这样，遇到喜欢的东西，就会积极地投入进去。”

研究者突然嘲讽地一笑：“跟那些明明接受教育混迹在社会中、却冷漠又高高在上的那些人比，有时我倒觉得他更有人情味一些。”

相叶知道他在指谁：从大野入学前就一直反对这个项目的研究组二把手，一个叫犬塚的中年男人，是个对所有人型生物都持轻视态度的研究者。这几天二宫跑学校跑得勤，被他明里暗里冷嘲热讽了不少次。

狼人笑笑：“也许大野桑是真的很喜欢松润，所以也对他拥有的人类的情感产生了兴趣呢。”

谁知道呢。二宫耸了耸肩膀，翻出张叠得四四方方的纸递给相叶：“把这个给松本。两个星期以后是人型生物学校对外开放日。这是大野主演的舞台剧的门票。”

 

“——就是这样。nino说让我把这个交给你。”

松本接过门票，道了声谢。

相叶坐到沙发上：“我去看了大野桑的排练，超有魄力的。”

“是吗。”

“……？”相叶见他兴致不高，便探头去看松本在做什么。人类手里拿着平板电脑，上面正在放新一届国会相关新闻。

相叶走过去看了会儿，突然看见个眼熟的人：“啊，是樱井桑。”

年轻的政员正在向其他人说明人型生物平权的必要性：“……人型生物学校提供的教育水平已经达到了进入社会的基本要求。社会福祉的提供能够帮助它们进一步融入社会……”

镜头很快换到其他政员，对方驳斥樱井的理由也很明确：“现在没有统一的数据可以反映人型生物的社会生产力。而且不管是养殖人型生物还是驯养人型生物，都不符合日本国民的定位……”

争论还在持续。相叶对樱井翔很熟悉，国营研究所有时会和政坛人物产生交集，樱井算是近几年支持人型生物平权法案推行的领军人物。奈何社会舆论偏向于人型生物与人类不应同等而视。

狼人问道：“你最近关注起这些了？”

“前几天发生了一起人型生物虐杀案，被害者是只养殖猫女。”松本捏着眉头关掉了平板电脑：“今天我从新闻部那边得到消息，法院判处嫌疑人三年有期徒刑。”

相叶倒抽一口冷气：“才三年？！……现在人型生物的权益真是越来越不受重视了。”

松本想起当时和大野出去时周围的反应，不禁叹了口气：“平权是迫在眉睫的。但是大众对人型生物了解得太少了，只能根据固有印象在心里把它们划成‘需要驯服的野兽’，所以没有多少人认为应该给人型生物提供和人类相等的权益。”

相叶苦笑道：“没办法，我们现在能做的事是有限的。总之先别想那么多沉重的事了。等两个星期，看了大野桑的舞台剧再说吧。我们研究组也会去的。听他们学校老师说，如果大野桑表现得好，也许可以提前毕业，专门在跳舞方面找适合的工作呢。”

松本听出它话里安慰的意思，打起精神，笑着点点头。

 

人型生物学校开放日当天，松本进了学校直奔体育馆，途中恰好和二宫撞上。但与以往冷淡的态度不同，二宫这次笑着跟他打了声招呼：“来得挺早啊。”

松本一时没反应过来，就见二宫身后有个穿白大褂的中年男人一路追过来，口中振振有词：“你们一个两个的都是被那只人鱼灌了什么迷魂汤？！本来学习时间未满就入学已经够离谱的了，还想让它提前出去工作，你——”

二宫转过头，朝来人笑得很灿烂：“抱歉犬塚桑，我这儿有正经事要谈，你能不能别打扰我们？”

犬塚看见松本，认出他身份，脚步一顿，黑着脸踩着大踏步走远了。

松本皱眉问道：“那是谁？”

二宫一甩手：“一个老顽固。不用理他。”说着就转身离开了。

上午来看舞台剧的人并不多，开演之前，大野在人群中认出松本，远远地跟他比了个小小的v字。

体育馆讲台上的照明灯似乎固定得不太好，中途有几次灯光都倾斜了。等中午午休期间，学校内部工作人员负责检查设备。下午的演出被延迟。大野从后台跑出来找松本聊天。男人带了便当给它，两人吃完午饭，大野问：“你想去后台看看吗？”

松本挺感兴趣，陪着它进后台转了一圈，站到舞台上比照了一下台上台下的远近观感。

大野这段时间已经很熟悉舞台上的摆设了，就在一旁微笑着看松本兴致盎然地摸摸这里戳戳那里。

男人对幕后工作颇有研究，但他的工作平时不涉及这些，偶尔进非职业人士布置的布景里探索一番，倒也有许多乐趣。

他正沉浸在自己的世界里，突然觉得上方灯光猛烈地晃动了一下，接着就听见旁边有人喊：

“松润！危险！！！”

有什么黑影向他砸下来。松本抬起头，还没有反应过来，便被一股强烈的撞击推倒在一旁。

“轰！”

沉闷的巨响、什么东西碎裂的声音、尖叫。

松本呆坐在原地，看着照明灯砸出的一片狼藉下，破碎的玻璃和黑色的塑料外框被淹在一汪猩红中。

他睁大双眼，缓慢地、不可置信地向那滩红伸出手。

人鱼静静地躺在那里，下半身恢复成鱼尾，裤子的碎片和照明灯的残骸挂在它身上。

幽蓝的光泽一如他们初见，只是这次，鳞片下方正在缓缓地渗出骇人的鲜红，慢慢盖住蓝色的幽光。


	13. Chapter 13

第十二章

校方对这次意外事件的处理还算及时，对外封锁了消息以免造成混乱，管理部门一部分跟着去医院办理手续，一部分留下向研究所方面解释致歉。二宫去查看了一遍事故现场，把相叶扔给学校方全权交给它处理，自己不知跑哪儿去了。

相叶应付完一个劲鞠躬道歉的校务，匆忙赶到医院，看见急诊室外坐着的松本，脚步变得有些踌躇。

刚刚在救护车到之前死死抱住昏迷不醒的Omega不放、血红着眼对周围低吼不要碰它的Alpha实在把相叶吓到了。狼人仔细观察朋友的动向，试探着问：“松、松润……？”

凝固着的男人身形微微一动，迟缓地抬起头，看见相叶的神情，才开口道：“啊……刚才抱歉了。”

“没事没事。”见松本已经恢复正常，相叶松了口气，摆摆手道：“Alpha对Omega有本能的保护意识。我明白的，你别介意。”

松本的神色顿时一黯。相叶这才想起刚才的事故中大野是为了保护松本才受伤，Alpha应该会更加自责。它尴尬地笑了笑，转移话题道：“大野桑怎么样了？”

刚刚松本一直护着，相叶只看见大野周围的血迹，并不清楚实际情况。

男人垂首低声说：“它受刺激恢复成鱼尾了，我也不确定到底伤的范围多大。”

“人鱼的自我愈合速度虽然不是人型生物中顶尖的，但也够快了。只要输血供应量足够，应该不会出什么大事。”

相叶安抚性质地拍拍松本肩膀。男人被它一碰，突然狠狠嘶了一声。

相叶手停在半空，猛地抓住松本的手腕拉起袖子，被肘部的红肿吓了一跳：“你这什么回事？！”

松本拨开它的手：“大野桑把我撞开时弄的，不要紧。”

“什么不要紧？！肿成这样，至少也是韧带拉伤。你赶紧去挂号处理一下！”

相叶想去拉松本另一只手，却被躲开了，它瞪大双眼看向对方。Alpha眼里的血丝又像刚才护着Omega时那样密密麻麻地染了一片，几乎要盖过眼白的颜色。

相叶只得后退几步，认命地妥协：“……好好好，那我去找医生来帮你在这里包扎。你别乱动。”

 

与医院内的一片混乱不同，国营研究所内寂静得能听到汗液在皮肤表面划过的声音。

“这是什么？”

二宫把装着螺丝钉的保存袋扔到桌上。

犬塚把那袋子捏起来看了看：“不就是颗螺丝钉。”

见他没什么反应，二宫眉头一挑：“这是掉在大野事故现场的螺丝钉，掉落位置距离照明灯不到一米远，上面还有人强行撬动的痕迹。”

犬塚面皮一抽，沉默不语。

“刚才人型生物学校的负责人跟我说了，这次演出设备都是全新的，这种事故理应不会发生。”

二宫一拍桌子，盯住犬塚的脸：“然而就是发生了。犬塚桑，你说为什么呢？”

中年男人脸色很不好看：“我怎么知道？”

“只要这次演出成功，学校就会考虑让大野提前毕业。但表演中途发生照明灯掉落这样的事故，不仅演出会中止，对判断演出是否会成功也有影响，不是吗？”

犬塚眯起眼睛：“……难不成你怀疑我？二宫，说话要讲证据。”

“你是唯一一个对这个项目从始至终保持反对的。现在出了这样的意外，你心里应该很高兴吧。”

“……”

“我去问过幕后工作人员，后台因为需要换装，没有安置摄像机，所以也没有办法查出谁在照明灯的螺丝上动了手脚。”

二宫抓着那袋子往桌上一摔，螺丝钉和木质桌面碰撞，发出清脆的声响。

“人型生物有天生的自我愈合能力，即使受伤，也能迅速恢复。所以国内人类对人型生物的伤害罪始终判得不重。按大野的那个伤势，就算查出犯人，应该也只会判个医药费精神损失费的赔偿金吧。”

一摔。

犬塚的太阳穴随着二宫手抬起落下的动作沉闷地跳着。

“可惜那个犯人没有考虑到一点。如果舞台上只有大野和其他人型生物，演出过程中出了什么岔子，推托成器材故障之类的，说不定也就没人追究了。但是当时照明灯是冲着台上唯一一个人类掉下去的……”

又一摔。

二宫扫了犬塚一眼：“如果把这颗螺丝钉交出去，也许会被警方判断成对人类的故意伤害罪呢，而且还是有计划性、包含强烈杀意的那种。到时候可就不是交几个钱就能应付过去的事了。”

男人终于坐不住了，拍着桌子色厉内荏地嚷起来：“你——！”

二宫漠然地一撇嘴：“可惜了，像这种人型生物遇害的案件，没几个人会重视，大概连立案的可能性都没有吧。”

他看着喘着粗气的犬塚，抛出了一个问题：“为什么你要这么做？你和他从来没有过交流，对他的了解只有几串数据，为什么可以这么心安理得地认定他进入社会就一定会造成危害？”

犬塚没有回答。

两人沉默着对峙许久。二宫终于收回视线，转身推开房间的门。

临迈出门前，他说：“自己辞职吧。你做出的判断已经失去专业性了，我的团队里不需要能面无表情伤害研究对象的人。”

二宫踏进走廊，能听见身后有人大吼：“你又能拿我怎么样？！法律是站在人类、站在我这边的！一群连被杀都不值一提的野生动物有什么资格和人类相提并论！我做的事才是正确的！”

“……”

法律是站在人类这边的。

这句话回响在走廊里，远远地，直传到尽头，震醒了几盏灯。

二宫停下脚步，身后的照明嗑瞪几声歇下，他正站在光与暗的交界。

他长出了一口气，向前方的光亮迈出脚步。

 

急救室的红灯终于灭了。医生翻着病历走出门，被相叶和松本饿虎扑食一样冲过去围住。

松本手臂上还绑着紧急处理用的绷带，抓住医生的胳膊慌张地问：“它怎么样了？”

医生被他的势头吓了一跳，低头看见松本的手环，想起人鱼和它命运番的事，点点头回答道：“已经脱离危险了。”

相叶和松本的心刚放下来，又被医生下一句话拎到嗓子眼：“只是……人鱼本身的愈合方式是细胞再生以排出老害及死亡细胞，没有狼人细胞的记忆功能。伤口愈合得很快，但并不能保证再生后的身体机能和原来完全相同。”

“它腰部到左腿粉碎性骨折，我们已经尽力将再生时产生的骨骼碎片回收了，但新的骨骼和筋络与原先的部分不一定会连接得像它之前习惯的那样完美，需要经过复健观察情况。以后它膝盖可能没法承受过于激烈的运动。过一会儿你们去领一下护膝。注意之后不要让它膝盖受寒。”

相叶脑子有些懵：“不能激烈运动？那、那跳舞呢？”

医生皱起眉：“当然不行了。交际舞那种动作比较缓慢的说不定还可以，但是涉及到跑跳类型的绝对不行。它是人鱼形态受的伤，万一膝盖再受什么损伤，说不定以后恢复成人鱼都不能游动了。”

可是他那么喜欢跳舞。相叶想起之前大野独自在练舞室里练习时挥汗如雨的模样，还想再挣扎一下问医生有没有什么办法，对方已经摇着头走远了。

 

人鱼不能游泳意味着什么呢？

那就是说，它们不能觅食，不能为了避寒游往温暖的海域，不能从虎鲸或者鲨鱼口中逃生。

人鱼不能游泳，就意味着死亡。

二宫走到病床边，思考着该怎么向大野传达这件事。

人鱼已经醒了，听见他拉帘子的声音，扭头看过来。

它看看二宫身后，开口第一句话就是：“松润呢？”

研究者眨眨眼。

大野执拗地想要个答案：“松润呢？我还没见过他，他受伤了吗？”

“……相叶桑说他右手臂被你撞骨折了，现在被压去绑石膏，一时半会没法过来。”

他看见人鱼的眉角瞬间垮掉，又加了一句：“别担心。他没什么大碍。骨折养几个月也就好了，对人类来说不是什么重伤。”

“……哦。”

大野还有些闷闷不乐，转过脸看向窗外。

二宫拉了张椅子坐下，轻声说：“医生说你得接受几个星期的复健，以后也不能再跳舞了，对膝盖不好。”

人鱼的反应比二宫想象中平静许多，只是点点头，说：“嗯。知道了。”

平淡无奇的反应。研究者撑着下巴翘着二郎腿，盯着人鱼的侧脸问：“不难过？你不是很喜欢跳舞吗？”

“总比看见松润死在我面前好。”

“是吗。”

二宫不再言语。

窗外树枝晃了晃。风声沿着玻璃悄悄爬上顶楼。

“nino，松润手环里的炸弹还在吗？”

“一开始我就没放。他原来经常要出差，去海外几个月。就是用来唬你的。”

“是吗。”

大野点点头。

又是一阵沉默。

“现在还想回去吗？”二宫问。

人鱼回答：“至少我不会用逃跑的方式回去的。”

“我想也是。”

二宫突然一拍大腿，站起身。

大野不解地看着他。青年手撑在病床上，定定地盯住它：“大野桑，我们来改变世界吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

第十三章

松本的右臂骨折，暂时没法打字写字，请了两个半月的假。而大野这边复健进展不错，两个星期就已经走动如常了。

一开始松本出于自责，不敢去探望大野。最后还是相叶装作大野突然摔倒膝盖再次受伤的慌张模样去叫松本，才把Alpha弄进大野病房。

“大野桑？！”

大野正在啃香蕉，被这一声吼惊了一下，转过头，看见松本靠在门板上喘着粗气。

“松润！”它高兴地叫着快步走过来：“好久不见。你身体怎么样？他们说你没大碍，但又不准我去找你。”

松本把它上上下下打量了好几遍，才不确定地问道：“……你没事？”

“……？我有什么事？腿恢复得挺好的，现在都能走了。”

说着，大野还伸展了一下手脚给他看。

松本安下心来，看着眼前完好无缺的大野，心里五味陈杂着，还不太敢碰触它。人鱼却先伸手戳了戳他手臂上的石膏：“疼吗？”

“……还好。就是不能动，有点别扭。”

大野低着头小声说：“对不起，当时我应该再小心点的。”

“你道歉干什么？我才应该说对不起，你膝盖的事……”

大野摇摇头：“我没事。而且医生说我复健情况不错，以后说不定可以回去跳舞的，就是相当于放个不定时炸弹在里面而已。”

松本心脏疼得一缩。人鱼却不再提这事了，微笑着说：“我复健快结束了，接下来需要自己坚持锻炼。再过两天，我就可以回家了。”

它看起来心情很好：“相叶酱说了你现在自己做饭吃饭什么的都不太方便，放心吧，我会照顾你的。”

 

一开始松本没把它这话当回事，直到大野站在厨房里开始撩袖子系围裙，他才意识到人鱼还真的打定主意了要“照顾”他。

人鱼怕热怕得厉害，连做好了端上来的料理都要放一段时间再吃，更别说做饭了，让它直接站在火源旁边都随时有被油星溅到的危险，到时候不一定要掀了几口锅。

松本试图阻止它：“你不用做饭的，不是怕热吗？我们点外卖就好，不用你做。”

大野很坚持：“我查了不少料理初学者也能做的菜单。你别担心。”

松本没什么办法，只能站在厨房门口守着，以免发生什么意外。

好在大野要做的东西的确不难，就是普通的炒饭，途中叫唤了几声好热好热。等食物端上桌，大野和松本同时松了口气。

大野又进厨房拿了两根勺子，却没递给松本，直接舀了一勺送到男人嘴边：“啊——”

“？！？！”

大野见松本不张嘴，勺子就执着地在那儿举着，很有耐心地盯着他。

松本清了清嗓子：“大野桑……你这是干什么？”

“你右手不是不方便吗？医院里照顾那些不方便活动的病人时都是这么喂的。”

大野又颠了两下勺子：“快吃吧。”

Alpha的尊严和喂食play的诱惑在松本脑袋里打架。他迟疑着，见大野眼里没有调侃，只是很期待地笑着看他，心一横，忍着羞耻把勺子含进嘴里。

人鱼笑得更开心了，追问道：“好吃吗？好吃吗？”

松本点点头。虽然口感有点乱七八糟的，但调味不错。

大野自己吃了一口，也觉得挺满意，就这么你一口我一口地把一盘炒饭解决了。

途中松本几次想说我也能用左手凑合着吃，看见大野的笑容，又被他自己憋了回去，一顿饭吃得精神上疲惫不堪。

他以为这就是最难捱的时光了，然而等他晚上洗漱时才发现，更羞耻的还在后面。

“松润，把衣服脱了。”

Alpha僵硬地转过身，一脸懵逼地看向大野。人鱼似乎对他的当机有些不满，直接上手扯他上衣下摆。

松本润，男，30岁，人生第一次觉得自己的贞操产生了危机。

“等等等等、”他连退了几步直撞到浴室门上，“你干什么？”

大野很理所当然地说：“帮你洗澡啊。医生说你的伤口不能碰水，我帮你用湿毛巾擦身体。”

松本面红耳赤地抬手想拦他：“我自己来就行了。”

人鱼不解地眨眨眼：“你左手活动很不方便吧？又没法给毛巾换水。之前在医院有人帮忙，现在在家也只能我来了不是吗？万一你自己做耽误太多时间着凉了怎么办？”

“……”松本没办法，只能用以前相叶的那一套试图跟大野解释：“大野桑，以前相叶桑跟你说明为什么在Alpha面前Omega要穿好衣服的事，你还记得吗？”

“嗯。他说Alpha可能对Omega的身体产生欲望。但是你是Alpha，我是Omega，情况又不一样。”

还是说你被我看见裸体也会产生欲望？人鱼困惑地一歪头。

再说下去自己就成有暴露癖的变态了。松本只好妥协。

大野在泡湿毛巾时总会深呼吸几次，水温差不多有42度，足够烫伤它。松本注意到人鱼通红的手掌心和手指，几次想让它停下，又被大野按回去：“别乱动，小心别把石膏沾上水。”

耐心得像对待一个顽皮的幼稚园生。

男人拗不过它，只能乖乖坐着任大野帮他擦洗。

还包括忍耐类似“松润身上有好多黑痣哦。”之类很有些性骚扰意味的发言。

等大野帮他吹干头发，护送松本躺到床上，它才像是很满足地跑去关了灯走出房间，留下一个脸红气闷到头晕的松本润对着天花板思考这种日子还得持续多久。

 

答案是三个月。

期间大野倒没再做过比每天擦拭身体更令松本害羞的事，做饭洗衣一类的家务活慢慢变得拿手了一些。不过人鱼似乎很享受照顾他的过程，偶尔松本憋不住吐槽几句，它也只会软乎乎笑一两声，说些“松润好可爱啊”之类意义不明的话。

有时跟大野犟只会令松本自己越发羞耻，后来男人学乖了，干脆就顺着它的意思，不怎么反抗了。

待到三个月后松本去医院拆掉石膏活动手指时，他甚至在大野眼里看见了一丝失落。

人鱼最近真的越来越有人情味了。松本暗叹一声，又觉得为此感怀的自己太多愁善感了些。

松本来时没法开车，来回都是电车。回程路上，大野握着吊杆，很可惜地盯着松本刚剪出来的斜分头。

之前人鱼夸了他长出来的刘海快几个星期，还不让他碰发胶一类的东西给自己打理。松本自觉快被锻炼出抗性了，但还是在大野幽怨又眷恋的视线下脸皮发麻。

人鱼就这么碎碎念了一路的“刘海明明很可爱的、为什么要剪掉？”

临到家门口，松本被它念得终于忍不住提前拿出杀手锏来：“大野桑，周末你想去看海吗？”

人鱼的注意力这才被转移了：“看海？”

“对。我订了冲绳双人两日一夜游的票，住宿是在游轮上。虽然离你原本生活的海域有些远……”

大野欢呼了一声，跳过来拥抱了一下他。

 

待到周末两人登上游轮时，大野的兴奋劲也没有一丝平静的苗头，在房间里扒着圆窗一动不动，偶尔看见鱼群和海鸥，还会激动地叫出声来。

这次旅行本来应该大部分时间都在冲绳的沙滩上度过，然而大野死活不肯下船，说南方的沙滩太热，踩上去不舒服，独自呆在甲板上盯着海面，从白昼待到黄昏，再到深夜。

游轮上各房间的灯已经差不多都熄了。松本站在大野身后，看着人鱼的头发像他第一次见到对方时一样在海风中肆意飘扬。

“我没想到你会在这里看海看一天。”

松本说着，走到大野身边，从人鱼的眼中看见鎏金的海水和旷阔的天地。

 

“有时我会顺着这条金色的路一直游，”

大野伸出手，指着圆月在海面上泼洒的一路金光。

“我会幻想在那条路的前方有什么。也许是通往月亮的入口，也许是海和天的交点，世界的尽头。我游得很快，也不觉得累，没有什么东西可以阻拦我。”

人鱼的话语听上去很像一首歌，伴着海浪声，在松本眼前描绘出一幅壮丽的场景：晴朗的夜里，人鱼沿着通向月亮的光芒一路前行，唱着属于它的自由的曲调。

 

那才是它的世界。

 

松本轻声问：“你想回家吗？”

大野笑了笑：“相叶酱跟我说了，只要沾了人类社会的气味和习惯，就再也没有自然界的生物可以接纳我们了。我回不去的。”

那里已经不是我的家了。

人鱼最后看了一眼海面，直起身，释然地一笑：“但是能过来看看大海真的很开心。松润，谢谢你带我来这里。”

它刚想离开，突然被松本拉住：“等等。”

“……？”

松本把大野拽过去，摸上人鱼的脖颈。

大野还不明白他想干什么，就听见咔嚓一声。

它瞪大眼，看见松本手里拿着它的项圈。

大野有些失语，怔怔问道：“为什么……？”

 

“你是自由的。”

“至少在我身边，你是自由的。”

松本按住大野的肩膀，直直地看进它眼底，像在与这具躯壳内那个明亮而不羁的灵魂直接对话：“我不会强迫你把我生活的地方当作家，至少今后不会了。如果你想走，我不会阻拦你。如果你愿意呆在我身边，我也不会限制你。”

“这个项圈只是第一步，”松本一字一句，认认真真说下去：“现在我只能保证，在我身边，你是自由的。但是总有一天，我会让你得到真正的自由。”

仿佛有整条星河落在男人眼中，闪烁着坚定又明亮的光芒。

那光直射进大野心底，照亮了其中最深处的阴影。

 

——啊、

仿佛某种屏障轰然倒塌。大野怔愣着，听见自己心跳的声音。

 

——原来是这样、

 

它终于意识到自己胸口深处疼痛的原因。

 

——我一直、一直爱着这个人啊。


	15. Chapter 15

第十四章

“在人类社会的教科书上，关于人型生物的记载只有关于60年前初次发现人型生物，和国际人型生物保护法的寥寥几句。”

二宫摊开东京市内公立学校普遍使用的社会科教材，指了指目录里“人与自然的携手共进——关于人型生物/动物/植物的初步学习”这一条。

“就连上生物课也一样，其他动植物还可能用侧面解剖图说明下体内构造，但人型生物相关的知识几乎不存在。”

“原因有二。首先，日本国内教科书从编纂到发行通用通常至少需要9年时间，到实行还需要1年以上，现在旧教材被发行后过了6年，新的教科书还早着，轮不到内容的更新。

另外，人型生物的身体构造一部分与人体一致，而且分养殖和野生种。人类针对人型生物的解剖实验中有一部分曾经在国家的方针下无视养殖人型生物的意愿和生命价值，这段历史不太符合现在政府宣传的生命平等和伦理观，就干脆把整个过程都删掉，只教给学生一些笼统的大环境的概念。”

研究者点了点书本：“这就是这个国家的现状。普通人不了解人型生物，日常生活接触不到人型生物，对大部分人型生物的了解都是通过电视节目。所以对于绝大多数普通人来说，人型生物是与他们的生活圈不相干的存在。”

“为人型生物权益斗争的人类，基本都是和人型生物有过共同生活经验的少数派。另外还有部分人型生物对现状不满，多年前还出现了类似袭击国会大厅的恐怖分子。”

相叶接过话头：“人类并非对人型生物天生抱有恶意，只是不了解它们而已。未知会引发恐惧，这也是国家成立人型生物研究所的原因。同时因为研究始终看不到尽头，也就不敢把这些不确定因素公布给社会，普通人无法加深对人型生物的了解，也就对它们抱有更加强烈的不信感，民众的情绪传达到国会，政府就更加不敢轻易放出信息。”

“恶性循环啊……”松本读着手里的资料，深深叹了口气。

二宫道：“当下之急是要把民众对人型生物的印象从危险且未知的野生动物上扭转过来。直接从政府下手推动法案施行不太可能实现，毕竟挂着民主国家的名头，必须让普通人意识到平权的重要性，然后才能反映到上层。”

松本点点头，突然反应过来：“大野桑呢？”

今天二宫说要把大野带到研究所来，然而一进门就有人把大野带走了。

二宫把手里另一份文件递给松本：“干活去了。”

松本狐疑地看向手中文书的封面标题：关于人型生物学校入学及毕业生的志愿工作企划及详解。

他一挑眉：“这是什么？”

二宫咧嘴一笑：“打入基层的第一步。”

 

人型生物学校及研究所处于市郊地区，但人型生物学校离生活商业区不算特别远，因为需要让学生接触人类社会，加上地域统协教育连携化的日本社会整体的教育理念，因此专门设置学校开放日，并努力加强地区交流。

但让人型生物参与普通学校的志愿工作就是另一件事了。志愿者需要有一定判断力、体察心和热忱。人型生物本身就缺乏社会常识，加上还有人鱼这种不懂怎么关爱他人的生物，随便放它们去参加志愿活动，大概要被PTA投诉到学校倒闭。

大野其实不明白这里面的弯弯绕绕，只是被工作人员带上黑轿车，听了几句说明，然后云里雾里地站在一家幼儿园门口。

幼儿园园长老师是二宫提前打过招呼、去人型生物学校仔细查看过大野资料和活动记录的。这家幼儿园地理上离人型生物学校很近，偶尔会组织园生去人型生物学校参观，所以征求家长同意比其他地方要容易许多。

刚开始的工作很简单，就是帮忙做些杂物活。洗洗衣服床单，整理玩具。孩子们在院子里堆沙城，大野在后院晾刚洗好的围裙。老师们还分了两个人出来专门监督它的工作情况。

大野就这么一头雾水地被带来干了一天杂活，然后再一头雾水地被领回去。

之前松本手臂骨折时大野跟学校申了半年的假期。校方还忌惮着当时Alpha看见自己命运番受伤时的凶状，怕他告校方一个管理不当，再要求赔偿个天价的手术费，因此很容易就通过了大野的申请。

松本似乎在等它，大野刚推开家门就看见男人矗在玄关。

他走上前来把大野上上下下打量了一遍，像在仔细观察它有没有什么不妥。

“今天怎么样？”

大野不太明白为什么松本一副如临大敌的样子，照实说了：“还好，我被带去家幼儿园帮着做了一天的杂物活。园长说这是志愿活动，中午还让我吃了他们那里的午饭，海绵蛋糕和味增汤都很好吃。”

松本点点头，又问：“有人对你说了什么失礼的话吗？”

“……？没啊。活做得好老师们还会对我说谢谢呢。他们那里好像人手挺不够的，我走的时候还有很多事没做完。”

“日本的教育机关基本哪里都是人手不足，所以才需要大量的志愿者。”松本似乎终于松了一口气：“二宫想的这个法子还真不错，各取所需了。”

大野更困惑了：“什么法子？”

“他打算让全国各地的人型生物去普通教育机构当志愿者。本来学校就缺人手，而孩子们对人型生物没有和成人一样的畏惧感。如果人型生物能被下一代接受，有了这些生物和他们一样是有被尊重理解必要性的观念，对这个国家的未来也有帮助。”

松本犹豫了一下，问道：“大野桑，你想上电视吗？”

大野眨眨眼：“……什么？”

“二宫的方法很稳妥。如果教育机构能接受人型生物，学生们自然而然就会开始对这些生物产生好奇，对现在的教育产生疑问。只要留下对教育机构有利的结果，家长们的质疑和拒绝的态度也会放宽。但是这方法需要时间。今天让你去那家幼儿园是实验性质的，也是要通过你的事例向其他教育机构宣传。”

“问题是这个宣传力度，”松本指了指客厅里的电视，“人型生物参加志愿活动不违法，只要学校相关人员认可就能去。我在考虑把这个项目做成采访节目。反对的声音一定会很大，但是也会有更多的人看到你们的努力。”

“那不是挺好的吗？”

松本摇了摇头：“不，事实上这个做法会冒很大风险。第一个站到镜头前的人型生物一定会引发反对平权人群的不满，搞不好还可能遇到危险。受人型生物保护法保护的人型生物和受普通人类社会法律保护的一般人在基本权益上发生争执时，判决偏向人类方的案件已经发生了很多次了。我怕你出事。”

大野走到电视前，也不知在研究什么，背着手看了好一会儿，扭头问：“不管是什么人型生物，只要第一次上电视，就可能遇到危险？”

“应该说，只要曝光率提高，就会增加遇到危险的可能性。”

大野平静道：“那就拍我吧。研究所需要我的数据，应该会一直派人监视我的，我比其他人型生物受害的风险小。把我的部分放长点，让反对的人注意我这边，可以转移下其他人型生物的压力。”

松本也预料到大野会做出这种决定，暗叹一声，说了声好。

 

电视台方面担心节目被投诉，所以把松本分到新闻节目，只放2分钟的短新闻，每天更新情报。

上午10点37分，日本国内首次人型生物参与志愿活动的相关信息登上荧幕，迅速引起国民热议。第一条新闻没有公开人型生物的详细情报，部分教育工作者表示支持这种做法。

志愿活动相关新闻持续放送了一周。其中包括园长及各位老师的评论，以及家长们的反响等信息。国民的讨论还在持续。后又有某家杂志社爆出参与志愿活动的人型生物是登陆未满三年的野生人鱼，反对意见自此开始呈现攻击性。

网络上的暴言还算好的，大野本来就不会去看，也不知道发生了什么。

但当其他记者追查出大野去的幼稚园的地址后，事情就变得复杂了许多。记者们堵在幼儿园门口，除家长和老师以外，甚至还会找园生采访。周围住民听说消息，一传十十传百，野生人鱼志愿活动的位置就暴露了出去。

很快有家长投诉说记者们的态度令孩子感到不安。为了使采访团退散，幼儿园方不得不主动召开记者会。

世间风评趋向于保护弱者。既然影响到了孩子们，社会舆论便转向指责记者方没有常识。于是记者们一窝蜂地从幼儿园转移到了松本的公寓前。涉及到人类生活的隐私权，他们没有再放出公寓情报之类的消息。但这不妨碍同公寓楼的住户和周边居民觉察到附近人鱼的存在。

志愿活动开展了半个多月，某天大野走进公寓楼前查看了一下信箱，发现里面躺着一条死鱼。

天气还没有完全转冷，腐臭的气味并不强烈。大野在信箱前站了很久，把那条鱼带上楼，冷静地扔进了垃圾箱。

这样的恶作剧持续了几天。直到松本发现时，扔进信箱里的东西已经从死鱼升级成了玻璃渣和刀片这种危险物品。

当时两人刚从外面回来。大野拉开信箱，被卡在投信口下方的刀片狠狠地划了道口子。它嘶了一声，还想忍着，松本却已经认识到哪里不对，走上前小心地拉开信箱，看着沾了血的刀片，气得说不出话。

他先拿手机把大野的伤口和刀片位置拍了照。人鱼的伤已经慢慢愈合了，看见松本的表情，安抚地拍拍他肩膀：“别生气了。都已经好几天了。等他们觉得无聊了应该就会住手了。”

松本更加气结：“连着几天发生这种事你也不跟我说？”

大野挠挠头：“又不是什么大事……”

“他们不会停手的。除非出现大的牺牲，否则没有人会觉得自己的行为有什么问题。”

松本关上信箱，给物业打了个电话，要查看公寓楼门口的监控。对方听说有人在信箱里放刀片，立刻答应下来。

挂断电话后，松本又仔细思考了一会儿，自言自语着摇了摇头：“这样还不够……”

大野一开始还不明白他在说什么。等第二天松本进幼稚园询问其他已经和大野搞好关系的老师家长他们的感想时，它才隐约察觉到松本想做什么。

很快，新的新闻出炉。这次时长增加了，除了惯例的关于大野的活动介绍以外，还请人型生物学校以及幼稚园的老师们发表了对大野遇害一事的看法，最后介绍了一下大野的校内成绩，放了一段它的舞台剧的录像。

松本并没有站到镜头前，他和大野一起生活，如果他遇害，说不定会牵连到大野。但这段新闻的每一段内容都有明确的指向性：对大野的维护、对反对者的不满，以及对意见中立者的游说之意。

大野靠在沙发上盯着电视机，又想起之前和二宫的对话。

 

“nino，我觉得我明白什么是爱情了。”

二宫一愣，看向一脸严肃的大野，问：“你明白了？”

“对。”

大野握紧拳，一字一句道：“我的爱情，就是松本润。”

“………………哈。”

对方的反应不像大野预想中那么激动，反而像是在叹气。

人鱼不解，明明是二宫一直说它什么也不懂，现在它得出了结论，人类还是没什么反应。

“我听见你们那段摘项圈的对话了，所以我不惊奇你会有什么新的感觉发现。但是我必须问你，你知道自己多爱他吗？”

“……什么意思？”

“我换个问题：你想和他做什么？”

“嗯……”大野想了想：“我想和他一起生活。……啊，现在这样就挺好的。”

二宫又重重地叹了口气。

大野有点不爽了：“你到底什么意思？”

“听好了，”研究者比了个手势，“你现在的爱情是家族性质的，但是人类对命运番追求的东西还包括异性之间包含情欲的爱情。你的觉悟还完全不够。而且这玩意涉及你知识面以外的东西，我也不想教。”

 

——想认定那种感情是爱情也可以，但是你和松本的感情目前肯定还有差距。而松本一定比我体会得更深。所以你不要贸然行动——

大野看着电视上针对松本的采访发言评论的主持人们，默默地抓起遥控器，关掉了电视。

 

它大概遵守不了对二宫的承诺了。


	16. Chapter 16

第十五章

松本的采访无疑给整个计划添了浓墨重彩的一笔。一旦发生流血事件，舆论风向就会有所改变，加上这次的恶作剧与日本长年存在的欺凌问题性质很类似。一部分人类开始对人型生物产生了同情心。

松本趁热打铁，征得了国立研究所的许可，两个月内又做好了一份纪录片的采访报告——是针对多年前养殖人型生物的解剖实验的。

研究所内部事先没几个人知道这事，直到投诉质问的电话打进来，才发现研究所内部资料录像早已泄露。一群人互相推脱职责，查了闹了半天，终于查到二宫和相叶头上，结果二宫哼都没哼一声，掏出一张国会议员的委任状和樱井批下来的未来三年的预算表，再没人敢吭声。

解剖实验的纪录片一经播出，立刻引起轩然大波。研究所处理投诉电话的速度赶不上人们打电话的速度，更别提即使接了电话也没有什么正当理由回答，相关人员个个都是焦头烂额。之前那些围追堵截松本和大野的记者们现在都跑去堵他们，研究人员们回答多少次无可奉告，也还是逃不过漫天的责难。

终于，有人扛不住社会舆论，爆料出当年参与解剖实验的工作人员中大多数已经退休回家。这下更热闹了，记者们一部分留在研究所这边想继续挖消息，一部分跑去堵现在已经满头花白的退休人员们，口口声声伤害一群有情感有思想的生物良心到底痛不痛，仿佛之前质疑人型生物参加志愿活动的人不是他们自己一样。

周刊志记者的原则很纯粹，只要内容够劲爆标题够吸引人就好。一时间，诸如人类科学家为了研究丧心病狂残害无辜人型生物一类的新闻记事大量出现，更有人专门翻出之前养殖猫女虐杀案的判例，声讨起整个政界司法界。不知又从哪里冒出一群人型生物平权支持者，两个月内推出了能堆满一个书架柜台的人型生物受迫害历史追迹分析主题的书籍。这些东西不过都是吸引大众眼球的夸大作品。但摆在店头时一溜“人型生物遭遇不平等对待”的书封，看上去倒是魄力十足，俨然有几分要把这段历史比作三角贸易黑奴受迫害的悲惨史的意思。

民众的关注重点已经从人型生物的志愿活动完全转移到人型生物全体的权益问题。志愿活动开展受到的阻力越来越小。之前往松本家信箱扔死鱼刀片的人在松本查过监控摄像后也被抓去拘留了几天，最后罚了几千块钱了事。

松本已经连着几天没回家了。平权运动正处于高潮期，他比刚进公司当新人那阵忙得更狠，每天就是简短地给大野发一封邮件说他今天也回不去。

人鱼攒了一肚子话想告诉他，晚上家里呆着无聊，它一边开着电视看录下来的松本采访的节目，一边窝在沙发上画画。等松本终于回家时，就看见大野手边堆着一沓素描簿，人鱼倒在旁边睡得正香。

大野前几天给他发了封邮件，说是有重要的事想告诉他。松本今天下午才检查收件箱，急急忙忙抽空赶回来。

他走过去拍拍大野的肩膀：“大野桑？大野桑？”

人鱼眼皮动了动，抻了个懒腰，慢腾腾地坐起来：“你回来啦。”

现在是半夜1点，松本不奇怪大野是这种反应，他自己也困得头疼着，把素描簿整理了一下放到地上，坐下来，等大野稍微精神点，才开口问：“你说有重要的事要告诉我，是什么？”

人鱼眨巴了几下眼睛，一张嘴，声音还有些发着困的软糯：“我爱你。”

“………………啊？”

大野没管松本僵硬的表情动作，屁股挪了几下凑过去，拉住松本的手，又认认真真重复了一遍：“我爱你。”

出乎它预料的，松本并没有露出什么感动或者开心的神情，反倒僵着动作挣开它的手，站起身退后了几步：“大野桑，你想干什么？这是什么恶作剧吗？”

大野不明白为什么松本是这种反应，皱眉说道：“我没在恶作剧。我一直在想对你的感情是什么，现在我终于得到答案了，就想告诉你我爱你。”

“但是你是人鱼。人鱼是不懂爱情的，你怎么能确定那就是爱？”

大野更不解了：“相叶酱说你一直在等我，如果听见我说这些一定会很开心。为什么你要否定我的感情？”

听见相叶的话，松本的神情更加铁青了：“我不是要否定你，但是你真的明白自己在说什么在做什么吗？我不需要你为了让我开心说这些话。你说你爱我，你明白自己动心的时间点、明白爱情和喜欢的不同吗？”

大野刚想开口，松本又抢白道：“大野桑，我喜欢你，重视你，而且我很清楚你在我心里是特别的。如果爱一个人，言行举止上都会有所表现，会为了对方付出很多。你真的确定你的感情有那么深刻吗？如果对象不是我，换成其他人，你做的事会有所改变吗？”

人鱼原本还是焦躁的，听松本说完这么一段，表情慢慢沉静下来，最后只是咬着下唇，很悲伤地看着人类。

“你是特别的啊。”它说。

 

“在我心里，你就是特别的存在啊。”

 

然而人类的眼神在明明白白告诉它：我感觉不到你的特别。

和人鱼一开始不懂得人类感情一样，他同样理解不了人鱼的心。

大野不再说话了。

它转过身，最后看了松本一眼，轻声道：“你也一样。你也什么都不懂。”

接着人鱼就走向玄关，推开门，安静地离开了。

松本想了想大野的表情，自觉说的话可能伤到了对方，刚想去追它，手机突然响了。

是同僚。松本刚接起电话，就听对面火急火燎似的一连串道：“松润！不好了！拍之前那些采访的人员名单被爆出去了！现在好多平权反对者都在说你是为了命运番徇私专门做对人型生物有利的采访，你赶紧回公司来吧！”

松本挂断电话，咬咬牙，抓了公文包，下楼打车往电视台去了。

 

这次爆料听上去很危险，如果处理不当，也许会让现在社会舆论风向完全调转方向。但人型生物平权支持者中有不少是和人型生物共同生活或者工作过的，对松本的行为纷纷表示赞同。电视台早做好了应对爆料的准备，半夜消息放出去，第二天的早间新闻就放了对这些人的采访以平息群众不满。

松本被罚了半年的奖金，另外被要求写篇检讨放到电视台官网首页表明态度。一场风波就这么雷声大雨点小地过去了。

男人一夜没睡，上午10点整，终于把检讨书交了上去。领导也没仔细看，随手翻了翻就扔到一边。

为了防止人捏话柄，上层吩咐让松本收拾完烂摊子就回家休息，暂时不要参与采访。松本回到办公桌前，刚想松一口气看看时间，拿起手机，才发现研究所给自己打了几十个电话。

应该是大野晚上跑他们那里去了吧。松本想着，按下研究所的号码。转接的人连他的名字都没有问，直接告诉他请稍等。

接电话的人是相叶，狼人的声音听起来很沙哑，像是哭过：“松润，你拿纸笔记一下地址，赶紧过来一趟。”

松本还不明白发生了什么，刚写了两笔，突然愣住：“你说你们在医院？”

“对、你快点过来吧。大野桑出事了。”

 

松本赶到医院时，二宫和相叶都在外面，周围还围了一群研究人员，个个焦虑得仿佛下一秒就要进急诊室把医生拎出来问明白情况。

他走上前，看见相叶双眼通红，的确是哭过了。二宫瞥见他的身影，眼神冰冷得像在看十恶不赦的杀人犯。

松本皱眉问道：“怎么了？”

二宫从其他人手里抢过台笔记本电脑塞进他怀里：“你自己看。”

男人把电脑屏幕打开，心跳骤然一停。

上面是一张人鱼沉在水槽底的照片。水中混着大量的血，红得快把人鱼的身形遮掩住。人鱼贴着玻璃缸的双腿上满是血口，周围散落着幽蓝色的鳞片。

Alpha双手巨颤，心疼和愤怒同时涌上心头，他抓住二宫的衣领怒吼道：“这是怎么回事？！你们干了什么？！”

“这是他自己干的！”二宫不甘示弱地也怒吼回去：“他自己！为了给你看看他的觉悟！把鳞片一片一片亲手拔下去的！”

“……什么？”

“为什么你会不明白你对他有多特别？！他为了你选择留在这个地方，为了你学习人类的感情。他不离开不是因为无家可归，是因为他在你这里有了新的归处。他在为了你努力活成人类啊、为什么你只能看见他作为人鱼的部分、为什么你看见的只有他缺少的失去的东西啊？！”

二宫劈手把电脑夺过去，噼里啪啦按了几下，将屏幕怼到松本眼前。

 

是一段音频。上来便是大野的声音。

“……果然我还是不行啊。松润一定也希望他的命运番是个人类吧。”

接着是相叶的话：“没那种事。他就是还需要些时间消化。你慢慢表现给他不就行了？总有一天他会明白你对他的特别的。”

大野叹了口气：“可是我现在能表现出来的东西都表现出来了。”

它沉默了很久，低声说：“我的觉悟还不太够吧。他为了我做了那么多事，但我做的还不够。”

对话到此为止。接着是监控录像，夜光摄像，房间很空，只有一个水槽，似乎是临时用来安置大野的房间。

人鱼在水中静静地游着，然后突然伸出手，按住自己的鱼尾。

它动作停滞了很久，似乎在做思想工作。

接着，它掰起一片鱼鳞，双手用力，硬生生将鳞片扯了下来。

那声音简直让人毛骨悚然。随着鳞片沉入水底，有血水雾一样迅速散进水中，夜光摄像下有诡异的色彩的蠢动。

人鱼一开始咬牙坚持着，到了第五片，发出了声痛苦的闷哼，再往下扯，能看见有皮肉连带着鳞片被一同生生拽下去。

 

人鱼的鱼尾鳞片是藏在双腿表皮下的，遇水鳞片浮出，同时腿间表皮形成筋络相互连接。鳞片类型为骨鳞，随人鱼身体一同生长变大，剥落后不会长出新的鳞片。

这些曾经松本跟随研究组采访学习到的东西，此时此刻铺天盖地涌上他脑海。

 

人鱼已经疼得脱了力，倒在水槽底，鳞片被扒到膝盖附近。那些光泽神秘优美的鳞片现在安静地躺在水底，仿佛一地的余烬。

 

‘润君。’

 

大野的声音轻柔地荡在水中。人鱼的歌声反反复复重复着松本的名字。

明明应该是钻心地疼着的，念出那名字时，却无比的珍视和温柔，就像通过那声音给它自己勇气一样。

 

‘润君、润君。’

 

它的声音通过电脑话筒，伴着相叶的啜泣声回荡在医院走廊里。

 

它在拼尽全力走向它爱的人。

 

 

失血过多加上救治过晚，人鱼被发现时已经只剩出的气了，鱼尾鳞片被全部剥落，两条腿鲜血淋漓，满是伤痕。

这次它是真的再也不能回到海里了。

大野昏迷了一个星期，松本也在它床边守了一个星期。失血过多造成供氧不足，甚至有可能就此陷入沉睡进入植物人状态。

好在大野一周后终于睁开了眼睛。

 

病房里有种肃穆的静谧。大野缓慢地眨着眼，思考这是谁家的天花板。

花纹看着有点迷眼睛。

它试图活动手脚，发现全身上下僵硬得厉害，也没什么力气。手边的被子还被什么东西压住了，限制着它的活动。

大野一点点转过头，看见有个黑毛球倒在自己床边。

它隔着被子反手戳了戳那个毛球。房间里很暗，但大野还是辨认出松本抬起头睁开眼时的激动神情。

“你醒了？！”他几乎要从椅子上蹦起来，赶紧按铃叫人来检查大野的情况。

人鱼的精神状态还不错，需要进补几天，调养好身体才能出院。松本听到医生说没有什么大碍时，提着的一口气才终于放下。

医生离开房间后，松本坐回床边，低声说：“为什么要做这种事？”

大野猜到他一定会问，所以也安然地答了：“因为我想更接近你。”

即使已经被二宫指出他总看见大野缺失的部分，松本还是没法立刻扭转他的思想：“但是你不再是一只完整的人鱼了。”

大野垂着眼，平静道：“可我还是我自己，我永远都会是我自己。”

松本眼底一热，拉起大野的手轻轻吻了吻：“下次别再做这么危险的事了。”

大野笑道：“我也没那么多鳞片可以扒了。”

它望着松本的眉眼，手指用力握住松本的，认真道：“现在我不是一只完整的人鱼，也不是一个完整的人类。我知道我的情感也许还不够深刻，不够完整，但是我希望你把我不足的东西教给我。”

“……好。”

男人把大野的手举到唇边。人鱼微笑着用指尖划过他脸上的泪痕。

松本吸了吸鼻子，郑重其事地又说了一遍。

“好。”

 

【后日谈】

“……21年前，人型生物平权运动达到高潮，国会将宪法改正提上日程、”

教室后面坐着的两个孩子正互扔橡皮渣闹得欢着，没有注意到身后慢慢逼近的黑影。

“到此为止。翔太君、耕治君，你们两个分别读接下来的两段。翔太君先来。”

呜哇。男生慌慌张张地站起来，找了半天段落在哪里，最后翻了一页，才开始念：“从宪法修正到施行共花费将近5年时间，重新定义了国民定位，将受过教育有正常沟通能力的人型生物规定为名誉国民。”

耕治故意读得很大声，像在呛玩伴：“名誉国民享有与普通日本国民相同等的权利和义务！与此同时，世界各地人型生物平权运动都收获了一定的成绩！”

老师点点头，走回讲台前：“不过同等的权益也带来了一些新的社会问题，比如一些人型生物在没有接受沟通能力教育水平测试前进行犯罪活动，还有些人类专门利用这种人型生物成立犯罪团伙。”

教室里就有点炸。

老师等孩子们聊了一会儿，才重新开口：“当然啦，也是因为有平权法案，像老师这样的人型生物才能正常工作，在这里给大家上课。如果没有这次宪法改正，我就见不到大家了。”

“诶——”“那可不行老师比别的老师温柔多了”“隔壁班的一美说她喜欢老师！”之类的声音此起彼伏。

老师微笑着看了看时间：“好了，快下课了，把今天的内容整理到笔记本上交上来，明天别忘记带彩色铅笔。”

到了下课时间，有三分之一的人还没交上笔记。老师被几个孩子围着问刚才上课时的话题，突然有人在门边嚷：“老师！有人找你！”

老师抬头看了眼，哎呀一声：“你怎么来了。”

“你忘带便当了。正好我在你们附中有取材，就顺道带过来了。”

坐在门边的女孩听到他们的对话，立刻好奇起来：“你是谁？为什么带着老师的便当？你是他的家人吗？”

男人笑了笑，刻意抚上爱人脖颈侧后方的齿痕，唇角黑痣依旧显眼又迷人：“我是他的伴侣。”

有几个孩子兴奋地叫起来。他们还是第一次看见人型生物的伴侣。

“好了好了，”老师把他们往后推了推，“人型生物与人类婚配的合法化下节课我们就讲了，你们赶紧准备数学课的东西。”

男人也笑着转身准备离开：“那等晚上回家见了。”

“嗯，晚上见。”

它朝爱人挥了挥手。指间闪过戒指银亮的光。

 

【全文完】


End file.
